Eric's Demons
by notdoneatforty
Summary: When an ancient enemy threatens all vampires Eric summons his band of warriors to go to war. But why does he need Sookie's help? Please review, contains moderate violence and not so moderate lemons. Continued in Eric's Ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Never done any kind of fan fic before, so please be gentle with me. I'm intending on having only Eric and Sookie along, and not using any spoilers. All reviews and comments will be welcome._

Eric's Demons

Gasoline.

Eric stirred from his day sleep, the muscles across his torso twitched, his strong arm moved unconsciously to cover his abs. There was a grin on his sleeping face that would have made a porn star blush.

He was dreaming about Sookie again. In his sleep he reached for her, as her hair brushed against his chest, her breath hot on his skin. She was tracing the line down from his chin to his belly, her tongue applying slight moisture as she went, her breath making the moist skin tingle. Around his back she felt one hand reach for his butt while the other traced a lazy zig-zag down his chest. When her tongue met his hair line she coughed to clear her throat before continuing down the firm sculpted body she had secretly worshiped ever since they met.

Every night this same dream, her tongue found him, then her hand. Involuntarily he groaned as the heat of her mouth enveloped him, her grip tightening. But there was something different tonight, something about her smell was wrong. Normally in his dream she smelled of clean skin and expensive soap. But tonight it was more like...

Gasoline.

Taught muscles stood out on his chest as in his dream he reached for her mouth, running a rough digit from her ear to her soft lips. Those lips were busy, stretched tight over him as she used mouth and tongue together, her firm grip adding to the growing pressure in his groin.

Gasoline.

With strength that he would never have expected from her slender frame she put her hand on his chest, over his heart, pushing him down. He knew how she loved the way his muscles moved under the skin, but in the dream she had never been this rough before. When she put her hand on his heart it hurt.

"Shit!"

Eyes wide open he took in the scene above him in a heartbeat. In the dark a large outline held a big meaty hand on his chest, the other was raised in the air, about to bring the sharp wooden stake down with lethal force.

Eric hit him once before the man could bring the weapon down, locking his elbow and wrist as he hit the intruder in the throat, crushing his windpipe and snapping the bones in his thick neck. As the bulky shadow fell away from Eric the vampire was already on his feet, crouching naked as he searched for more intruders. From the other side of the table he caught the scent of the other man's bowels emptying as he died.

Gasoline.

The stench was everywhere, the room must be soaked in it. Without thought of his naked state the big Northman ran for his life. His powerful legs took him to the door in three steps, his shoulder took him clean through it. Behind him Dante's Inferno was recreated in his chamber as someone struck a light to the gasoline.

Air was sucked in through the smashed doorway, feeding the blaze. Eric Northman was thrown off his feet by the blast, rolling away from the portal singed but unhurt. Still crouching down he searched for other intruders, saw no-one. Instinct took over, he stayed down and still, and waited.

Seconds passed. Eric released the breath he had been holding, he tensed, ready to run to or from the assailants when they came. They didn't make him wait long.

A long ululating war cry sprang from the lips of the nearest intruder as he spotted the naked vampire crouching in the shadows. Over to his left Eric heard another laugh insanely as he rushed to join his comrade. Something about that gleeful howling laugh tugged at his memory, but Eric was too full of battle lust to think. Naked and singed he stood out of the shadows, his toned muscular body lit by the fire raging in the bedroom. Like a demon he bore down on them, unarmed, a vengeful rush of violence on the men who had come to kill him.

Both men were ready for him, and both were surprisingly quick. Eric's first blow missed completely as the laughing man dodged, still laughing. Now enraged, he rushed the loon, seeing his opponent clearly for the first time. Thick black hair framed a swarthy skinned face, beautiful white teeth, shapely nose. This human was beautiful. Striking. Eric's head butt sorted the teeth out, but the whole time the loon never stopped laughing.

Searing pain burned through him as the other man struck him hard across the lower back. No human had ever hit the vampire that hard, and the blow took the wind from him. He stumbled forward feeling something he hadn't felt for years.

Fear.

Laughing man was back now too, his smashed teeth not affecting his humour. His head sat at an awkward angle on his neck, and his movements were stiff and disjointed. The head butt had broken the man's neck, but it hadn't put him down. Turning his attention to the other man Eric saw that he too was beautiful, fair hair over fine almost perfect features.

Eric threw himself at the man with the speed that only a vampire could manage. Ribs cracked under the blow, and his opponent was knocked back against the wall. Before he could react the vampire was on him, his locked fingers had the man's throat out in a gushing splash of crimson gore. As the corpse dropped he turned to find the loon at his back. Slowly he turned to face the beautiful man with the broken neck.

Aware that he was covered in blood, already lit crimson by the fire that was destroying his home, Eric seemed to grow larger as he prepared to spring at the still laughing loon. Every sinew of his massive naked body stood out, every muscle tense. Raising a sharpened stake the loon rushed at his chest, continuing to laugh as Eric side stepped, bringing his left hand down on the stake. Even as the stake fell Eric drove his right hand into the man's shoulder, feeling the massive blow pulp the bone.

The loon fell, still laughing as Eric tore out his throat.

There were others in the house, Eric could sense them. Ignoring the fire he could do nothing about he went to his night room, where he pulled his leather jacket and denim jeans over his blood soaked limbs. From the rack on the wall he pulled a baseball bat, then went looking for the others.

Two figures met him in the hall. Both had their throats torn out, one had a broken neck.

"Again?" Eric asked as he hit the laughing man with the bat. His opponents were slower now, more awkward. Laughing cruelly he laid about them with the bat while they twitched and danced like puppets as they tried to fight back. It was messy and one sided, and over quickly.

When he stopped hitting them Eric was out of breath. His arms were starting to hurt. They were trying to get up again. Finally they lay still.

But the laughter was still there. Only now it was everywhere, as if by destroying the flesh he had freed a laughing soul. It was only then that Eric realized the shit he was in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the words of encouragement. I've never done this before, please bear with me as I find my way.

Eric's Demons

Chapter Two

Thick smoke filled the hall as Eric's home was consumed by the fire. Flames licked out along the ceiling. The fire was spreading.

Blood dripped from the bat as Eric held it up in front of him, ready. His bare feet padded on Italian tiles as he passed the burning room, heading for the back door. The laughter had stopped.

In his mind the war drums were beating. Eric knew this enemy, had faced it before. He embraced the fear he felt, it would keep him alive. Regretfully he realized that probably his entire household were now dead or taken. No-one had come to his aid, and this night he would not be going to help them.

Outside all was quiet. Somewhere out there they waited, more of the beautiful humans. Eric was surprised to find no enemy waiting beyond the door. Standing still he let his senses become accustomed to the warm night air.

Over the roar of the fire raging behind him he heard them coming. Lots of them. He had to survive this night, he had a role to play in the struggle that would come, one that had been set for him nearly a thousand years ago.

Eric took to the air where he knew this enemy could not follow. As he scanned the ground below he could see them moving in the shadows. He started climbing for all he was worth when he saw what many of them held.

"Crossbows. Bastards!"

Already silver tipped bolts where flying through the air around him. They whistled close, but none hit him as he climbed out of range. The house was really ablaze now, the flames casting an eerie red light to the tiny figures on the ground below.

Like looking into Hell, he thought.

Shame almost overwhelmed him as he turned his back on the friends who had most definitely died to protect him. He longed to go back, to wreak his vengeance on the intruders, but he knew he could not. Duty to his race had to come first. Revenge would come later.

Pam was waiting for him at the back of the bar. Hands plunged deep into the pockets of her leather trench coat she paced back and forward by the door, anxious to see Eric. Something had really rattled the big Viking, if it had been anyone else she would have thought he was afraid.

Nothing could frighten Eric though, could it?

From above she heard him coming, all haste no finesse. She grinned. He wasn't like that all the time. What she saw in the pale emergency light took her grin away.

From head to foot Eric was covered in drying blood, and what might be brain tissue. Still clutched in his hands was the bat which he had used so ruthlessly. He hit the ground hard.

Then she saw his eyes. Even in the pale light she could see it, a mixture of shame and rage. The sinews of his neck and arms were taught, beneath his jacket she could see every muscle, every vein. Involuntarily she stepped away from him, terrified.

"What happened?"

"The house is gone, I was attacked," he told her. His look defied her to suggest he had run away,he was no coward.

"Who?"

"There is no time. I need you to fetch the queen and the magister, tell them to come at once," his voice was urgent, not at all the Eric she knew.

"They won't come for me, she'll certainly not come if it's for you, or it will be in her own time," Pam knew everything the queen did was to suit her own schemes.

"Then tell her I command it," he roared.

Once again she stepped back from him, afraid. Pam nodded knowing her voice would betray her if she spoke.

Only when he turned to walk away did she find her tongue again.

"What will I tell them?" she wanted to know.

"Tell her whatever you like, but tell the magister that our enemy has broken his bonds. He'll know what you mean."

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To get Sookie, I need her here," he told her.

"But Bill...," Pam knew exactly what Bill would think of that idea.

"Then I will kill him. I need her here." His voice was soft now.

Pam shuddered. He was serious.

Eric strode away from her, he needed a shower, but it would wait.

Raised voices in the next room woke Sookie out of her sleep. Two men were arguing, and at first she thought it was part of her dream.

She bounced out of bed, ready to flounce in and tell them both to shut it. How dare they waken her. But as she reached the door she heard Bill say her name, so she stopped to listen. They were arguing about her.

"It's over Bill, she comes with me tonight!"

Sookie knew Eric's voice. Arrogant, commanding, so alpha male, so damn sexy. She'd been dreaming about him when she heard his voice. Involuntarily her hand brushed her cheek.

"No, she's mine, you damn well know that!" Bill's voice was softer, as if he was less keen for her to hear.

"Don't defy me, Bill. She has to come tonight, she is needed."

"No, she's mine. She's stays here!"

She has a mind of her own, Sookie thought, and that mind is going back to sleep. She was getting angry now, two of them arguing over her as if she was their possession. Temper flared as she reached for the door.

"Your deal with the queen won't help you Bill. She is no longer yours. Your scheme is over." Eric growled those last words. In a minute they would be fighting.

Sookie backed away from the door. What deal with the queen? What scheme?

"On who's authority? How dare you? I'll go before the magister," Bill was furious.

"You won't leave this room Bill," Eric promised him quietly. "I've stood by and held my tongue while you and your mistress manipulated the girl for long enough. It's over Bill, and don't doubt I'll kill you if you stand in my way."

"Why now?" Bill asked quietly.

When the door opened it was Eric. Sookie looked into the room beyond, but there was no sign of Bill. Looking back at Eric she saw the dried blood, it matted his hair, streaked his face. Ran over his perfect chest, down his torso. His feet were bare. There had been no sound of struggle, Bill was simply gone.

"I'm going nowhere with you," she told him.

Eric held out his hand.

"I'm staying here. Where's Bill?" she stood with her hands on her hips. The action pulled the cotton nightie tight.

"Gone. Dress, you come with me dressed or as you are," he told her.

"I told you I'm going nowhere."

"I need you," he told her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to everyone for your kind words. I only hope I don't disappoint any of you.

Eric's Demons

Chapter Three

It was only after Eric had gone that Pam realized what she had agreed to. To fetch the two most powerful vampires in the area, bring them to Fangtasia at Eric's command. She knew he was respected by some, feared by more, but even Pam doubted that he could have that kind of influence.

Still she had agreed to it so she would at least try. She grinned when she thought of Sophie-Anne's likely reaction to a command from Eric Northman.

Damn that vampire was all man when he was angry.

There was a guard between Pam and the queen's front door. With distaste she saw that he was human, a heavy built man in his thirties. He might look the part, but no way he would stand up to even the weakest, sickest vampire. Eric on a bad day would pass through him to get to a fight.

She grinned at the thought as she pushed him hard in the chest, throwing the surprised human back against the wall. As he groaned and sagged to the ground Pam stepped over him and reached for the door.

Andre and another vampire were waiting inside. Now this was more like the quality of guard she had expected.

"That's far enough, Pam. She's busy," Andre told her.

"Tough, I need to see her, and it won't wait."

"Better be good if you even want me to tell her," he warned her.

"Oh it is. I've got an urgent message from Eric, one that won't wait," she assured him.

For a moment Andre paused to think, before stepping aside to let her in. He'd rather face an angry queen than an angry Eric.

The room Andre directed her to was at the end of the hall. Inside candles cast flickering shadows over rich soft furnishings and a floor strewn with massive cushions. On the floor lounged the queen, her filmy nightdress hiding nothing of the slim body underneath. Pam heard the door on the other side of the room click as she entered, could smell the earthy smell of sex in the air. So she had interrupted Sophie-Anne with a guest.

As the slim beauty who was queen of Louisiana climbed gracefully to her feet Pam ran her eye appreciatively over her. She wondered if it was wrong to look at a queen that way.

"This better be good." Her tone was clipped, obviously annoyed that her sport had been spoiled.

"Oh it is," Pam assured her.

"Spit it out, quickly," the queen demanded.

So the fire was still burning Pam thought, she tried not to smirk.

"Eric's home was attacked tonight. All of his people are dead, when I saw him a little while ago he was mad as hell!"

"And what? All of his people are dead, yet he survived?" Sophie-Anne raised an eyebrow with the unfinished question.

Pam didn't like what the queen was suggesting. Let her call that vampire a coward and they would learn here and now who the tougher bitch was. She'd seen Eric's eyes, knew how what had happened, what he had been forced to do would haunt him.

"Eric asks that you meet him urgently at his club. He should have returned by the time we get there. He said I should impress on you how important this is." Pam told her.

Sophie-Anne laughed, a hollow forced laugh.

"Go away, I'm busy," she told Pam, and began to turn away from her.

"But he says you must come, the vampire race is in danger," Pam implored her as she continued to turn away.

"Get out! Shut the door behind you I'll see him in my own time." Sophie-Anne expected that to be the end, she was used to being obeyed. What happened next surprised her.

"He says to tell you that he commands it, he actually told me to trail you there by any means necessary. This is bigger than all of us!" Pam secretly enjoyed relaying that message. The consequences were his problem.

"He what? He what?" the queen's temper flared, outraged that a sheriff would dare to send a message such as that to her. Mister Eric bloody Northman had gone a step too far this time.

"Andre, now!" She called. Pam was almost disappointed that the queen had not given her a chance to defend herself. She'd expected violence, shouting at least. Instead she called her pet.

But when the door opened behind Pam the vampire who entered wasn't Andre. A look like panic crossed the queen's beautiful face, quickly covered but Pam knew what she had seen.

"We go to Fangtasia," he told them.

Sophie-Anne nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's Demons

Chapter Four

Only when the ground dropped away from them did Sookie stop struggling. When she had refused to come with Eric he had simply grabbed her and leaped out the window, clutching her around the waist. They were climbing before she realized what he had done.

"Let me go!"

"Up here?"

"Take me down first, then let me go," she demanded.

"I need you, you're coming with me." His voice was flat and cold.

"Where's Bill?" she wanted to know.

"Gone."

"Gone where?" Sookie wasn't going to be put off.

"Gone."

"Mister conversation, what have you done with him?" Sookie was angry.

"Gone. He's just gone," Eric told her.

"You bastard, what have you done to him?"

Eric's strong hands turned her easily to face him. Suddenly she was aware of the nightie and how precious little it was now covering. He seemed not to notice.

"Why do you care? Sookie he betrayed you, sold you to the queen in return for the right to bond with you. They were going to use you, use your gift for their own schemes. Bill set you up from the start."

"I don't believe you Eric, why would they do that? Bill would never do anything like that to me!" Sookie didn't want to believe him, refused to. But hadn't she heard the two of them talking before Eric had abducted her.

"Tonight I'll get you all the proof you need, just trust me until then," his voice was softer, sincere. She was aware of how intensely he was looking at her.

"Where's Bill?" she asked again.

This time Eric ignored her.

Back at Fangtasia Eric marched her in through the back door, straight to his office. When the door was locked he let her go for the first time.

"Eric what's going on?" Sookie had felt the atmosphere as soon as they came in through the door. There was a tension she had never felt before.

"Trouble," he told her. "Shower and change, there should be some of Pam's stuff in that cupboard."

"Eric?" Sookie felt tears well, she was confused, scared. And angry.

When he knelt beside her, hand resting gently on her shoulder, she pulled back.

"Sookie, you're safe here, with me. I won't let anything happen to you. Once you understand what's happening you'll be free to go, or to do as you chose." This time when he reached for her she didn't pull away.

Confusion growing, she nodded, knowing it would be pointless to argue. Strangely she felt safe here with the vampire who had just abducted her. And she still didn't know what he had done with Bill. There was something about the way he touched her, the intensity in his eyes when he spoke to her that reassured her.

Eric moved away from her and for the first time Sookie realized his feet were bare. He dropped the blood spattered jacket on the floor, exposing his powerful chest, muscled arms, tight torso. For a moment Sookie forgot herself, forgot how much she hated this vampire.

He is beautiful though. And that ass. She felt guilty for her voyeurism, but it didn't make her look away. When he turned his back and dropped the jeans she couldn't help but gasp involuntarily. It looked every bit as good as she had dreamed it would.

A key turned in the office door. Pam let herself in. Sookie's face reddened as she saw the look Pam gave her, then the naked Northman.

Eric made no attempt to cover his modesty, it seemed he had none.

"It's done," Pam told him.

He nodded, "Can you look after Sookie?"

Looking again at the frightened girl in her nightie Pam nodded, led her out of the office. Eric locked the door again, went for that shower.

Clean, the gore from the evening's violence scrubbed off his skin if not from his mind, Eric picked his clothes from the wardrobe. Heavy black jeans, tight black shirt, motorcycle boots. Kneeling near the door he opened a large recess in the floor, lifted out the massive two handed sword. The same sword he had used in battle a thousand years before. This was no polished shining ornament, but a heavy dull steel killing tool that was so heavy most men would struggle to lift it.

Eric wielded it like foil, swinging it around, getting used to the weight again. By the time he was done he was sweaty, panting. Every muscle on his arms and neck stood out, his already impressive chest seemed bigger.

He was ready.

Unlocking the door he stepped out into the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I hope I don't disappoint you. I've never written anything like this before, but I hope it makes some kind of sense.

Eric's Demons

Chapter Five

Searing pain ripped through Eric's guts. Laughing man was on the other side of the door waiting. He had shot him with a crossbow.

"Bastard!" Eric hit him in the face with the pommel of his sword, the large functional hand guard smashed his opponent's nose. It was too close in the doorway to use the blade.

"Bastards, I'm starting to think this is personal!" he roared as he drove the man back.

In a heartbeat Eric took in the scene in the club. There were about a dozen of the regulars in, all vampires, all of whom were now staring startled at the fight that erupted from Eric's office. Around the entrance and exit Eric counted at least twenty of the figures he had seen at his house.

Only one human, Eddie Hobbs, the new barman.

Shit!

Laughing man came at Eric again, he had discarded the crossbow, and had pulled a long heavy chain with a vicious looking silver hook at the end from somewhere inside his clothes. Eric parried his first throw on the blade, tried to snare the chain, but his enemy simply flicked it free.

The other vampires in the room were on their feet, cheering and clapping as Eric launched himself at Laughing Man. They thought this was some kind of sport. Across the room Eric saw Pam emerge to see what the commotion was, then duck back and slam the door.

Clever girl, thought Eric, Sookie had to be protected at all costs.

"Kill the bloodbags!" Eric yelled to the other vampires as his feet danced in and out of his opponent's reach, trying to lay the blade into his foe's flesh.

Still they didn't see the danger. Too late, when the intruders were on them, an orgy of stakes and blood, they realized this was no game. Many of the less able died in the first attack, outnumbered and outclassed as they were. Those who remained were quickly overpowered.

Eric was suddenly alone in the club with Laughing Man and twenty of his followers. Every one of them carried wooden stakes, and they were all watching him and Laughing Man intently.

Crouching behind the bar, in a lake of his own urine Eddie Hobbs could see the fight in the bar mirror. He hoped none of the intruders had spotted him. There was a peace maker, a huge steel bat, strapped under the till. Trembling, threatening to disobey him, his hands eased it from it's resting place.

Huge and impressive Eric Northman was in the middle of the club floor, turning slowly as he used the blade to fend off another whistling attack, he could see now that he was alone with Laughing Man and his henchmen. For a moment he was disappointed at how soft his kin had been, how easily they had been slaughtered.

With all of the other vampires dead this fight had become decidedly one sided, Eric thought. A few feet away Laughing Man hesitated for the first time, his attack weak. He had seen something ugly in the viking's eyes before the huge warrior started to laugh.

Sensing rather than seeing the weak attack Eric leaped forward, blade gripped tight in both hands. Using every bit of the strength only a thousand year old vampire possesses to bring the heavy sword down on his opponent's head. Laughing Man saw the blow coming too late, put his arms up. Blood spurted from the stumps as he lost them, the massive blow cleaving him from neck to waist. In a stinking flash of crimson the body collapsed.

Grinning, mouth full of his own blood from biting his tongue, Eric spat a challenge at the others. They came.

Eddie Hobbs felt the urge to laugh before his soul was snuffed out. When he stood up from behind the bar Eddie was gone. His new host was laughing.

All at once they came at him. Stakes forward, intent only on the kill. The blade became a flash of light on steel as the viking danced with his slower enemies. Pressing together they hindered each other as they sought to take the big viking's life. As he danced Eric was aware of the tears and grazes which shredded his shirt, left dozens of bloody grazes on his taught muscular frame.

"I knew that was one sided!" he panted when it was all over.

Grimly he checked every one of them, beheading the dead and dying alike, his feet slipping in the growing pool of blood. All the while Eddie Hobbs watched, stifling his laugh.

"Well done, Northman," he congratulated Eric.

"Fuck! What are you doing here?" Something was wrong, Eddie was always to frightened to speak to Eric.

"You haven't lost your touch," Eddie Laughed.

For a moment Eric closed his eyes, he would regret what he had to do next. Sometimes when he slept he still saw the faces of the humans he had been forced to slay the last time he had faced this enemy.

Cold light seemed to blaze from inside Eric when he opened his eyes again, his fangs were so elongated they were more wild animal than vampire. His own blood ran over his lip, down his chin in a thin scarlet line. He leaped into the air at Eddie Hobbs as the Laughing Man threw himself at the viking. Sparks flew as the blade met the peacemaker. The horrible blade was turned, but it traveled on up to Eddie Hobbs' hand, severing the fingers. Laughing Man punched Eric with Eddie's ruined limb as the viking stepped out, around, and cut him in half with a vicious cross cut.

Laughter filled the air, then slowly dispersed.

With regret Eric looked down at the dead barman for a moment before his thoughts came back to the here and now.

"Sookie, Pam," he called, hoping they had both survived this carnage.

First a crack, Pam flung the door open fully when she saw the last man standing was her beloved Northman. She rushed to him, looking over the wounds that were already healing.

Behind her Sookie stood in the doorway, dressed in one of Pam's leather shirts and blue jeans. Her face was whiter than normal, she looked as if she was going to heave. When Eric went to her he was tender, more gentle than she could ever have expected him to be.

"See, little one, the lengths I'll go to for some time with you."

Pam glared at his back. She wished the queen could be here to see this.

"Bravo Northman," that dry voice could be only one vampire, the Magister.

Behind him Sophie-Anne was still trying to take in the scene of carnage that was Eric's club. There seemed to be blood and body parts everywhere, both human and vampire. Huge and dangerous Eric was soaked in blood, his own and that of others. For the first time the queen saw just how dangerous this Sheriff really was.

Others were crowding into the club now, some of them Eric knew as the Magister's retinue, others as Sophie-Anne's. With quiet dignity they gathered, all eyes on Eric.

"Our Ancient enemy?" the Magister asked.

"The Watchers," Eric confirmed what they both knew. "One of them anyway."

"But they were bound, our brothers in Europe were to guard the pit for all eternity. I was there when the pact was made," the Magister told them, his voice low and rasping.

"As was I," Eric agreed, "but something has gone wrong."

"Too much time has passed, they have forgotten their obligation, or the reason for it. The new blood don't know how close we were to extinction." The Magister shook his head.

Behind them there was a commotion. Bill Compton had come into the club, something wrapped in a blanket was draped over his shoulder. He threw it on the ground between the Magister and Eric.

Sookie's heart leaped, Bill was alive. She thought Eric had done something horrible to him. Then she remembered what she had heard. Temper flaring she launched herself at him, fists and feet flying.

"You used me, you tricked me, I heard it all," she cried.

"I'm sorry Sookie, it's the only way she would let me be with you," Bill told her.

Her rage paused long enough to take in what Bill had just said. Eric had been telling the truth. Furious she launched herself at Bill again.

Disgusted the Magister waved one of his guards forward.

"Take this human outside and kill it," he said.

Sword still covered in gore Eric stepped forward, and was satisfied to see the guard hesitate. The Magister waved him back.

"She's mine now," Eric told them

"I am not, I'm mine. I want nothing more to do with any of you," Sookie had heard enough. She'd had enough of vampires to last her a lifetime. Was the Magister really going to have her casually killed like that? She leaned closer to Eric.

Pam gasped. She had leaned forward to nudge the blanket aside. The body inside was a dried husk, but she recognized Celia Hepburn, one of Eric's old conquests.

"What happened to her?"

All eyes were on the cadaver now. It was Eric who told them.

"They feed on us, as we do the humans. The Watchers have come to hunt us."

"Just so," the Magister agreed.

When he spoke again his voice was low, only heard by Eric and those standing closest to him.

"War Chief, do we have the means to bind them again?" he asked.

Eric grinned acknowledging the title he had held in Europe, in the last war with the Watchers. Reaching his hand out he pulled Sookie closer to him. He noticed that this time she didn't pull away from him.

"We have."


	6. Chapter 6

Eric's Demons

Chapter Six

Figures scurried away from the club in all directions to carry out the orders the Magister had given them. Tonight he would be attended by every vampire of rank or influence. In a corner Sophie-Anne stood, sulking and all but forgotten as the Magister used her followers as his own.

For the second time tonight Eric scrubbed blood and gore from his taught muscular frame. Against the shower door leaned the massive sword, it's blade already cleaned and sharpened.

Only feet away in the next room Sookie lay on the couch while Pam paced back and forward like a caged tiger.

Chewing her lip Sookie tried to make everything that she had seen and heard make sense. She knew the vampires were wound up and in some kind of danger, and that Eric thought she could help.

More importantly Bill had come clean. He had told her everything about the queen's plan to harness and use Sookie as a pet once she was bonded to Bill. There had been tears, begging for forgiveness, even anger when she refused to believe that he had no choice. There was always a choice. Never again would Bill mistreat or misuse this girl.

Funny Jason had said Bill only wanted her for whatever he could get.

Through the wall she could hear the shower running, could hear the big Northman as he washed dead men and filth of his body. And what a body.

Without a thought he had fought and killed the intruders, heavily outnumbered. Like a true epic hero he had overcome insurmountable odds, triumphed. But he had also protected her, his touch had been so light and gentle, his eyes so full of passion.

Then there was the dream, the one where she woke him with her mouth and hand, and the others. Even when Bill was there she had always felt a mixture of attraction and revulsion for the Sheriff. Now that Bill was gone...

Pam had stopped pacing, was staring down at her.

"Sookie, I don't believe you, bet it's not Bill that's putting that glow in your cheeks," she laughed.

"Pam!" Sookie's cheeks flushed red. "Is it wrong?"

"Hell no, girl. Sooner you forget that low life Bill the better," Pam grinned at her.

"What's going to happen?" she asked Pam to change the subject.

"Damned if I know," Pam shrugged, and picked up her pacing where she had left off.

There was a knock at their door, a vampire neither had seen before, a cross looking female told them they were wanted.

In the main room of the club Sookie first noticed that the mess was gone, scrubbed clean. Then she noticed how many newcomers packed into the room. Not one human among them.

Behind a table sat the Magister, flanked to his left by a regal looking Sophie-Anne. To his right stood a tall cloaked figure, face covered. In front of them Eric Northman, viking and War Chief. He wore only leather trousers and a very lose fitting vest which left nothing of that body to her imagination. Well very little.

"How did you survive the attack on your house?" the Magister asked.

"There were only two of the Watchers there, the rest were human," Eric shrugged. "Not sure how many more than two I could handle."

From the crowd a male voice asked what they were all wondering.

"Who are the Watchers?"

Sookie looked first at the Magister, then Eric. She was as surprised as everyone else when the cloaked figure answered. The voice was a rasping whisper, but everyone heard what was said.

"The Watchers are the oldest enemy of all vampires. Long before most of you were made they fed on our kind, hunted us. Eric led the war against them then, and it was he and his warriors who defeated them in battle, close to the city of Rome.

"But they cannot be killed, only displaced. Eric arranged for them to be bound and imprisoned for eternity, locked away where eventually only our kind would remember them. And guard them. Something has gone wrong, the prisons are no longer holding them."

"Eric do you know which of them you faced?" the Magister asked.

"Satarel and Turel," Eric answered, "two of the chiefs."

"Do you know how to beat them again?"

Turning to face the room, to stare down any dissenters, Eric nodded.

"I do!"

"What are they? What is the danger?" another voice asked from the assembly.

It was Eric who answered.

"They are angels, or they were. It was their kind who corrupted humankind. Cast out of Heaven for their crimes they were bound on Earth for eternity. They have no mortal body, but use human hosts, and when they burn out or kill a host they simply move to the next one. For that reason none of us can have human company until this is resolved, we must stay to our own kind.

"We think they pretty much ran amok and served their own ends, until one of them first tried to jump to a vampire host. Because we're already dead there is no life for them to steal, but they developed a taste for our energy, it's like a high to them. They had been hunting our kind for decades when the Magister and I realized we were under threat. By then our numbers were perilously low, and we lost plenty of good vampires fighting them.

"At the end of the battle in Rome we barely had enough warriors left to drag our captives from the field. We took them to isolated prisons, and along with our allies undertook to guard the prisons for eternity. It would appear that this undertaking has been forgotten in some parts."

There was silence in the room.

"So how did they escape? Did they have help?"

It was the Magister who took up the tale.

"A deal was done. The European families would each take on the guarding of a prison, myself and Eric's warriors, along with other selected individuals would come here, to the new world. We were to come here to preserve our bloodlines, in case disaster fell in Europe."

"But why have most of us never heard of them?"

Sookie thought she recognized the speaker this time, all tall dark haired Sheriff she had seen in the club once or twice.

"After Rome our allies helped us to suppress the history of the Watchers, we convinced them to conceal the Book of Enoch, bury the stories about vampires. You have heard of them before, the name crops up from time to time, as does the other name they use, Nephilim."

"What happened to Eric's warriors? Are they gone too, passed into history with the Watchers?"

Beside the Magister the cloaked figure pulled back his hood, his face was a mess of scars, part of his nose was missing. His eyes seemed to shine with a pale inner light.

"The Warrior Chief's men are here. I command them," he rasped.

From the crowd other figures stepped forward, dropping their cloaks. They were all big men, underneath their cloaks they wore swords and mail armor. Like something from history brought to life again.

Eric scanned the faces of his friends, counting and naming them. Twelve, only twelve had survived to answer his call. If all of the Watchers were free they would have little hope. He felt Sookie's eyes on him, looked straight back. She might be the only hope they had.

After the crowd had dispersed to spread word of the danger, Eric led Sookie to his office. A glance at Pam earned a pout, but she waited outside. Two of Eric's own men flanked the door.

Once the door was closed he took her hands, tenderly. She was amazed at how gentle he was with her.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. This isn't really your fight, but there is no other way. I need your help," he told her.

To answer she leaned in to him, smelling his clean flesh, feeling his cool body. She planted a little kiss on his lips.

"You could get killed here," he warned her.

Sookie didn't care. She still had no idea what they thought she could do, but she had watched Eric speak. And had seen they way his own kind treated him. From the moment she knew that Bill had betrayed her she had known she was with the wrong vampire. Eric was strong, noble and decent. He had looked after her, protected her. He had never lied to her.

So strong and yet so gentle. She knew it was time to go with her instinct and yield to Eric.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm nervous as hell writing this next chapter. It contains themes of an adult nature...

Eric's Demons

Chapter Seven

Over and again Sookie had fantasized about this moment. Eric would come to her powerful and dominant, and she would submit as he he made love to her again and again before they both collapsed exhausted. In the morning she would be alone, a rose on her pillow as her vampire lover fled the morning light.

At first she kissed him a little enthusiastically, their teeth colliding. For a moment Eric's beautiful face was full of concern in case he had hurt her. Both giggled. Sookie was determined not to let her thousand year old lover know how inexperienced she was. Or how nervous.

She smelt of Pam's soap, her clothes, her scent. Eric's nose remembered the dream, so did his groin. As his trousers tightened he took Sookie's chin in his hand, gently touching her soft warm flesh with thumb and forefinger, and steadied her mouth. He pressed his index finger over her mouth when she went to speak, and was rewarded with a nervous nod.

Sookie Stackhouse I am about to ruin you for other men for all eternity, he thought as he closed the gap between their mouths.

Gently, ever so soft, tender, sensual he kissed her. Sookie felt herself drawn into that long delicious kiss, sinking in the rush of emotion passing from one to the other. That her viking hero could be killing men an hour ago and now kissing her like this...

Floating, she knew she never wanted this to end. This was not a kiss to get sex like the ones she had become used to with Bill. Rather this was full of feeling, emotion. A kiss for the beauty of the kiss itself. Please don't ever let him stop. When it did Eric pulled back from her, gazed into her eyes. Sookie saw a depth of emotion she had never seen in any man's eyes before.

Oh Lord but he's the one, she thought as she reached her hand into his hair, pulled him back in for another one of those glorious kisses. His arms seemed to fold around her, pulling her tight to him, her shoulders pressed against his, her breasts against his firm chest. In his grip she felt secure, like he would never let her go. As one arm moved down to press her lower back to him, locking their cores together so their heat became one. Like one animal they stood locked for what seemed like eternity in the magnificent soul mixing kiss.

Gently probing, without pressure, his tongue wandered into her mouth. It seemed to have a will of it's own as the tip explored her teeth, her tongue. Feeling it move gently against the rough texture of her tongue Sookie wanted more, sucked gently on it while it continued to probe the warm moist palate.

She was disappointed when he withdrew, followed it with her own. As soon as she crossed his glorious lips she felt gentle suction, as he drew her on in. Probing, less gentle than her vampire lover she found his teeth, explored his fangs, then sought his tonsils. There was more heat now, more urgency, as her tongue searched his sweet tasting mouth, and he returned the urgency sucking harder, as if trying to draw her still further in.

One of his hands caressed her face, a finger traced a tender, almost impossibly subtle line from her brow to her jaw, leaving her skin tingling where it passed. Sookie's tongue had taken on a life of it's own, was dueling back and forward with Eric's from mouth to mouth. His probing was becoming more urgent, deeper. Her body responded to his urgency, lifting to meet him. This kiss, this beautiful kiss.

A furnace burned in her borrowed blue jeans. Lord how she wanted him, wanted everything he could give her. But still he held that slow, gentle pace, refusing to rush. When his hand dropped to brush her nipple through the leather shirt Sookie gasped, feeling it tight against the material, against him. She reached up to open the buttons, only to find his hand already there, pushing hers away.

Hurry up you're killing me here, she wanted to scream at him. But still that kiss,and now a careful hand wandering over her breast, teasing the nipple over the leather, before dropping to her stomach. Involuntarily she jumped when he touched her soft flesh, a tickle reflex she couldn't suppress. Still exploring the hand descended over her belt hooks, tracing lazy circles that came ever closer to her zip. And to the heat that lay beyond the zip.

Her own hands found their way over his back, feeling the strength in his broad shoulders, the muscles taught as he held her so tenderly. Over his thick arms, across his chest, delighting in the firmness of his breast. Experimentally she flicked a finger nail over his nipple, was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure as his mouth left hers. Breathing his cool breath on her skin she tingled everywhere his mouth went as he traced a line from her jaw to her ear. Drawing her lobe into his mouth he was rewarded with a shudder of pleasure as she found there were nerves running from ear to core.

Sookie had to press her hand against her heat and stifle a gasp of joy as he played with her ear, before he moved to her neck. His fangs were out, she could feel them against her exposed throat. Just now she didn't care if he drained her dry.

Pushing the metal fastener down his hands explored her jeans. As she wriggled to accommodate his probing fingers they paused at the fine elastic band before burrowing underneath. For a moment Sookie was glad these were Pam's briefs, her own said Saturday across the front and had a picture of a panda. She could feel his grin against her neck when he found her neatly trimmed hair. For a moment he paused to caress the fine down, forming circles in it. The sensation of his light touch, so close to her heat, was driving her mad.

With a mind of their own her own hands traced the wall of muscle that was his abdomen, nails tracing white lines in his firm flesh. She worked her hand down to his leather jeans, found the button, popped it in one deft flick of thumb and forefinger.

Eric had withdrawn his hand from her jeans, had moved it round to grip her ass. Firmly he pressed her to him, groin to groin. They started to writhe against one another, finding their own rhythm. Sookie could feel his arousal, wanted to claim it, but still he made her wait.

Cupping her breast through the now open shirt, he was gentle as his fingers moved across the firm flesh finally resting on her straining nipple. When he squeezed the pink bud she thought her heat would explode. Eric kept hold of her like that while his other hand pulled the shirt off her, let it fall to the floor. Her own hands pushed down against his jeans, so he moved his hips to allow her to free his arousal.

Without looking down Sookie cupped his spectacular ass with one hand while the other sought him. She gasped when the hand found hard flesh, suddenly realizing she would need both hands to do this beast justice. Reluctantly she let go of his fine ass cheek, took his full length in both hands. With a wriggle, hands never letting go their prize, Sookie was out of her jeans. She pressed her firm breasts against Eric's chest, feeling the nipples rub against his hard muscle.

One of his hands cupped her ass cheek, pulled it open a little to allow his finger to find the ring of muscle. He traced the line to her opening, finger pressed firmly now. His other hand moved down her stomach, palm pressed against her soft flesh. Once again he paused at the neatly trimmed hair, before completing the quest to the source of her heat. Her hands were beginning to work his length now, holding him firmly, pulling him towards her. Still he resisted as he slipped a finger inside, straight to her nerve center. She exploded in an orgasm that flashed lights in front of her eyes, made her knees threaten to buckle. Her pale white breast grew scarlet, her saliva thickened.

"Now Eric, please!" she begged.

Eric turned his face from her so she wouldn't see him grin. Placing his hands on her hips he lifted her into the air, bringing her legs up around his neck. Sookie felt a sense of loss as his magnificent member was pulled from her grasp.

Only for a second though. Eric found her opening soaking wet, explored it with his tongue. Latching his mouth around her pleasure center, sucking firmly, he used his tongue to unleash another of those crazy orgasms. For a moment Sookie thought she would pass out. Before she recovered he had her on her back, on the desk. One hand lifted her ass so he could see her soaked and swollen open, the other guided his arousal toward it.

Sookie gasped when she felt him press against her opening. For a second he hesitated, making her wait. He turned her head to face him.

"Look into my eyes," he told her.

Only when she obeyed did he push forward, entering her all at once, driving his massive erection in to the hilt. Sookie felt him stretch her, wet and ready as she was.

"Fuck you fill me!" she spat at him as he began to move, slowly at first.

Urgently Sookie rocked against him, clenching as tight as she could, trying to give back everything she was getting. She was squealing with a mixture of pleasure and pain as their bodies writhed together as they both rushed towards climax. If she screamed the place down when he made her come again Sookie didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you so much for kind comments after last chapter, was very nervous posting. And another thanks to fangtasyinred, it was your story that got me into doing this.

Eric's Demons

Chapter Eight

Outside Eric's door one of his guards was reaching for the handle, his face full of concern. He'd clearly heard the woman who'd gone inside with Eric scream.

Pam put her hand on his to hold him back. She was grinning broadly.

"Don't think there's any problem in there," she told him with a wink.

Sookie tried to prop herself up on one arm, but it shook so violently she gave up. Her sweat soaked body was still naked, her skin flushed red. Idly Eric was making circles around her short pubic hair while he watched her. She was even more beautiful now, sweat soaked and exhausted as she was. He grinned as he remembered how she had clung on to him for all she was worth, giving back all she got, egging him on.

"Again lover?" he asked when she grinned up at him.

"You have got to be kidding," she laughed, but against her thigh she could feel that he wasn't.

Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, aware of the huge comforting presence of her beautiful vampire lover.

_In a lush rolling meadow Sookie watched as a troop of light cavalry rode past. Their breastplates shone in the bright moonlight, their horses pranced and capered proudly. At first she was horrified to find she was naked in the meadow, tried to cover herself, but none of the riders saw her._

_I'm dreaming she thought._

_By a slight rise on the edge of the meadow the mounted men were gathering, forming a line. The horses were excited, becoming difficult to control. Most of the men wore helmets, but she could see a few faces._

_What are they so afraid of?_

_Terror was etched into the lines of every face she saw. There was a fight coming, and these men were afraid they would lose._

_Along the line rode a huge warrior, dressed in black leather, spurning the armor favored by his comrades. In one hand he held a small metal shield, the other a huge sword that any normal man would need two hands to hold._

_Eric._

_Sookie knew him, even from this distance. Magnificent on his massive charger he steadied the line, spoke words of reassurance she couldn't understand. Clearly he was in command here, but the men seemed reassured as he passed, heartened by whatever words he shared with them._

_Behind him rode a woman on a smaller gray mare. Again even this far away Sookie could make out the detail. Raven hair flowed thick and free away from the rider's round face. She was a beauty, fine chiseled features, strong chin and cheeks. Even in the dark Sookie could see the pale glow of her gray green eyes. Under her black leather cloak she wore a tight fitting leather tunic and trousers, the tops of which were tucked into leather riding boots. Eric paused to embrace her passionately before turning his back on his men. At his side the striking pair began to lead the long line of horsemen._

_Jealousy filled Sookie. Even in a dream, her dream, how dare he kiss someone else like that. For a moment she felt a rage that she knew was irrational._

_Then she heard the howling. Across the meadow, growing louder as it got nearer, something was coming. Fearing for Eric, brave beautiful vampire lover, Sookie tried to see what animal was making that horrendous noise. At first she could make out nothing but the howling, but gradually she picked out a new sound, like distant thunder._

_Running feet. Thousands of running feet. In seconds they were in view, a motley assembly of men in leather tunics, carrying long spears and swords. In a few minutes they would close with Eric and his mounted men._

_In horror Sookie covered her eyes with her hands, afraid that in her dream her viking would be hurt or worse. She could hear him laughing, a booming roar that carried as a challenge to the enemy as they charged towards him. He was not afraid, he was enjoying this._

_But behind the running men the howling was getting louder, and there was another noise too. Laughter. Something behind the men on foot laughed a twisted lunatic laugh that froze Sookie's soul._

_Eric led the mounted men in a charge, sweeping down into the footmen, cutting them to pieces. He was almost out of his saddle, hacking around him with that fearsome sword. A roar went up from the men behind him as they lost their fear to the lust for battle._

_And still the howling came._

_Many of the footmen died in the first wave, cut down or trampled by the better armed and now evidently better experienced horsemen. But once the energy was gone from the charge they became embroiled in a heaving twisting melee, savage in intensity. Sookie looked at the faces of the men who followed Eric, saw extended fangs, realized for the first time that the men following him must be vampires. Dead or dying were piling up on the ground from both sides, bodies tripping the horses, snaring their feet as they danced to their riders' commands._

_When it was over more than a dozen horses had lost their riders. Eric gathered those who were left around him, celebrating their fallen comrades. Always at Eric's side was the beautiful raven haired woman, her blade bloodied where she had joined the battle at her lover's side._

_More running feet. Sookie's breath stuck in her throat when she saw the source of the howling and the laughter. She guessed there were two hundred of the blue painted savages racing at the riders, with hundreds more of the footmen coming behind. Eric and his men were heavily outnumbered by their enemy._

_Tears streamed down her face as she begged them to run away to flee before what must be certain slaughter. She was aghast when they dismounted, slapped the horses to drive them away._

_This would be a fight to the death then. Already they were forming a tight circle, blades and axes ready._

_Standing alone at the edge of the meadow, Sookie imagined she felt the first shock wave as the two sides collided. Savage cuts from the vampires felled many of the blue painted men, but still they came. In the confusion she sought Eric, found him in the thick of the heaviest fighting, the raven haired beauty still at his side. Her blade was gone, she seemed to be fighting Eric's opponents bare handed._

_What's she doing, Sookie wondered. Doesn't she fear them._

_She was trying to touch them, not kill them. Sookie watched as the woman would grab a savage before Eric cut them down. But why?_

_Losses were huge on both sides. Most of the blue men were dead or dying, but still the footmen came on, charging headlong against the shrinking wall of vampires. She calculated from the losses she had seen so far that Eric and his men had only a few minutes left. Real tears coursed down her cheeks now, as she realized she was about to see Eric's death._

_Less than fifty of Eric's men still stood. It seemed they had no chance at all, but as she watched the number of attackers was dropping faster than the vampires. When the fighting suddenly stopped it was Eric and his warriors who held the field._

_On the ground the wounded moaned piteously. As Eric's injured allies struggled back to their feet, recoiling from the dying men on the ground, Sookie saw for the first time that there could be too much blood even for vampires. She watched as Eric and the raven haired woman began stooping over the fallen one at a time. At first she thought they were giving aid, or at least a sharp end to the suffering. But as she watched she saw the raven haired woman would hold each with both hands gripping their head before Eric hamstrung the ones she waved him to._

_Those maimed by Eric were separated from the others before the vampires fed on the rest of the wounded or dying._

Eric knew she was dreaming. He covered her over with his jacket and lay beside her as she slept, watching her intently. Too long he had waited to possess her, had watched while that fool Compton and his mistress worked out their dirty little scheme. When the chance had come to claim her he took it, but he wondered just how much danger he would put her in before this was over. Might she have been better to stay with Bill.

From a distance he had felt love grow for this little female, the passion in her love making only confirmed what he had suspected all along. She was meant to be his. He had known a love like this only once before in his life. Eric winced at the pain that memory carried with it, a hurt full of regret and shame. He had known love like this before, and hoped that this time it would not end the same way.

Sookie woke to find Eric staring intently at her. His handsome face was incredibly sad. She wondered what melancholia had overcome the big warrior.

"Was I that bad?" she asked him.

"You, miss Sookie, were beautiful," he said, and as if to confirm he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Beneath him she felt her body respond to his touch, but there were more pressing needs she had to attend first. Reluctantly she pushed him away, climbed to her feet.

"I need a shower," she told him.

Smiling, fangs only showing slightly, he nodded. When he lay back, hands behind his head, Sookie stared again at his perfect naked body. And he definitely isn't shy she thought as she turned away, heading for the shower.

Enjoying the rush of hot water on her skin, Sookie took her time in the shower. It gave her a chance to mull over the things that had happened tonight, and the dream which had stuck in her mind like a real memory. She wondered who the raven haired woman was, and what had made Eric look so sad. Her thoughts turned to the love making, a passion and intensity she had never known could exist. Eric was both technically and emotionally a lover beyond anything she had ever hoped to find. She could love this vampire.

Back in Eric's office he was just hanging up the phone when she came back. The sad look was back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"An old friend needs me. We have to go now," he told her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks for staying with me this far

Eric's Demons

Chapter Nine

Two of the huge warriors fell into step behind them as Eric and Sookie left the club. It was empty now, the Magister and Sophie-Anne having long since departed and taken their supporters with them. Only the soldiers remained, some alert and guarding, others resting. All acknowledged Eric as he passed. There was a sense of readiness, of tension.

"How long have you known these men?" Sookie asked.

"A lifetime," he answered, smiling at her.

Their destination was a large house in town. Bright white paintwork, flower pots, carefully tended lawns, it felt homely and cheerful even in the dark. Someone took a lot of pride in this house. Eric strode up the steps onto the porch, gesturing for his guards to wait below for him. When Sookie hesitated he took her hand, brought her to join him.

Three smart raps on the door, then they waited. From inside Sookie could hear someone approach slowly.

"Who's bothering an old lady in the dark?" a voice called from inside.

"It's me, Eric."

Inside a bar was pulled on the heavy front door and it opened to reveal a brightly lit hall. The woman in the doorway was ancient. She was tall, taller than Sookie, with long gray hair that flowed over her shoulders. Her simple black dress covered her from neck to ankles and she had black gloves on her hands. When she spoke there was a lilt in her voice that Sookie couldn't place.

"I'm sorry I had to call you Eric," she said, "won't you come in and be welcome in my home."

Eric led Sookie into the hall, waited for the woman to shut the door.

"It's been a long time, Nula," he said.

They embraced, and when she kissed him Sookie could do nothing but stare. Right in front of her Eric wrapped his arms around this ancient woman and kissed her like a lover. Sookie's mind reeled, a mixture of rage and confusion, with an extra helping of betrayal.

"You'll not begrudge me that one for old times sake," the woman told Sookie with quite the filthiest smile, when she finally let Eric go.

Without waiting for an answer she led them both to a room at the end of the hall. Inside there was coffee on the stove, the smell adding to the homely welcoming atmosphere that pervaded this woman's house. She poured mugs for herself and Sookie, grinning mischievously all the while at Eric.

"My word you still look good enough to eat. And who is this pretty little thing you have with you now, smelling like she just left your bed?"

Sookie's cheeks flushed scarlet. She so wanted a minute with Eric to ask what the hell was going on here, but it was clear she wasn't going to get it. Nula was stroking his forearm wistfully, gazing up into the big viking's eyes.

"Nula, can I introduce Sookie," he said, gently pulling away from her.

"Is she the one we talked about?" she wanted to know. Eric nodded.

"Child this vampire, this warrior of legend, is a very bad man, and a very good lover, isn't he. He and I know each other well," Nula's accent was almost sing song, and it made her very easy to listen to. Almost Sookie forgot how this strange woman had embraced her lover. Almost.

"Why are we here?" Sookie demanded.

"Patience child, and manners. When you get to my age you lose the urge to rush, or be rushed."

"But Eric said..."

"Forget what he said, I needed him to bring you here, I know who you are. And I know who you will be," Nula told her.

"Now who forgets their manners," Sookie bristled. "Is it fair to play this game with me, either of you?"

Eric's smile was gentle as he turned to face Sookie.

"No," he told her, "it's not."

For a moment Nula studied them both, raising an eyebrow at Eric. When he smiled again and shrugged the old girl's face split into a huge grin.

"Really Northman, with this one?" she asked, indicating Sookie.

Sookie was growing very fed up with these riddles.

"Really what, _Northman?"_ she asked.

"Never mind, little one, never mind," Nula told her.

"I've had enough of this, time you two did some explaining!" Sookie felt she was being mocked, and she didn't like it one bit. This would stop now or they could manage without her.

"Okay, come sit here and I'll tell you what he hasn't, big oaf," she giggled like a young girl as she offered Sookie a seat at the table.

"What hasn't he told me?" Sookie wanted to know.

"You had the dream, the one with the battle, Eric, the blue men?" she waited for Sookie's nod before continuing.

"Was he not magnificent, your viking, dashing into battle and leading his men to victory? We were good together then he and I." Nula paused and waited for Sookie to stop choking on her coffee.

"Poor girl. I sent the dream, I needed to see if I could reach you. Everything you saw was real, just as it happened. And yes it was me at his side when we fought the Nephilim. After the battle the Enemy were taken from the field, imprisoned for all eternity. Or so we thought. Part of the deal that was done was that those of us who defeated them would come here, to the New World, where we could be held in reserve in case somehow they would escape. Eric and I were very happy together.

"But then I started to get old, my body aged while his did not. One day I woke up beside my beautiful Northman lover and realized it was no longer fair that I should keep him. Poor fool to fall in love with a mortal, even one as long lived as me. Much as I loved him I sent him away, back to Godric, for no woman who looks as I now do should lay claim forever to a creature as fine as he. I knew if I did not, then one day he would resent the old hag I was becoming. You have no idea how much it hurts when you gaze on one as beautiful as he, and all you get back is pity."

Sookie still didn't understand where she fitted in all of this, and she said so. It was Eric who told her.

"It's common knowledge in vampire circles the ability you have Sookie. Without trying you read surface thoughts all day long. It's part of your heritage, a legacy of your forefathers if you like. I need to harness that ability when the time comes to banish the Watchers again."

"But I don't know how to harness anything," Sookie protested.

"Not yet," Nula told her, "but I can teach you."

"Are you like me then?" Sookie was growing more confused.

"No child, you are Fae, my lineage is far removed from yours. My father was Azazel, one of the Nephilim. That's why I'm so long lived, older than your vampire. And it's why I can teach you to help Eric when he goes out to kill and bind the Enemy. I just wish I was young enough to fight alongside him, but my dear I will help you to be everything that I was."

"I love him still, just as strongly as you do. I'll make sure you don't fail him when he needs you."

Sookie reeled. Not for a moment did she doubt the things she was being told were true, but she did doubt that she would be able to fight alongside Eric. She'd seen his work, both in the dream and at the club, and doubted Eric was good to be near when he was waving that sword about.

"Of course there is a price you might not like," Nula told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric's Demons

Chapter Ten

"What price? Of course I want to help him, I thought we both did," Sookie was confused by this turn of events. What price could she pay?

"Eric brought you to me because I can show you how to bind the enemy. You can learn how to lock the spirit inside a host. Once it's locked in Eric and his warriors can return the Watcher to his prison," Nula told her.

"But I don't understand, how can I do that?" Sookie wanted to know.

"It's a mind trick, one that only minds like ours can perform. Already you can filter out other peoples' thoughts, a useful skill for any telepath who wants to remain sane. To lock someones thoughts inside their head is one quite simple step further. Whether or not you need to touch the host, as I did, will depend on how strong your abilities are."

Nula looked her over again, as if measuring her.

"We can see what other gifts your heritage has granted you, unlock some of them too."

"How long does it take?" Sookie asked.

"Not that long if you're a good pupil. I can go into your mind, open the doors if you like, but it will take practice in the real world to hone your skills. And therein lies the danger, because they'll do everything they can to kill you if they figure out what you can do."

"We can start in the morning while Eric sleeps, if you want me to teach you."

Sookie nodded, she had said she would do anything she could to help Eric. But there was another matter that she needed to clear up first.

"What was your price?" she asked.

"Simple, lend me your body for a few hours. My life is drawing to an end, and unlike my Nephilim father I cannot transfer from host to host. Only on invitation can I move to another body, even then only for a few hours. All I want is to feel like the woman I was one last time." She turned her gray green eyes to Eric.

"One last time," she told him.

Sookie reeled, she knew exactly what Nula wanted to do with her body, and her vampire. She was both horrified and intrigued, what on earth should she do. Without Nula's guidance she might not be able to help Eric as he needed. It seemed wrong, but was it? After all she had freely given her body to Eric only a short while before. She didn't know what to say, but the idea of this woman using her body for one last screw with Eric repulsed her.

But what would Eric want her to do? Would he want her to make this bargain to get Nula's help? Would he be as keen as she for one last fumble for old times sake?

"No, the price is too high!" Eric answered for her.

"You were my first true love Nula, and I would have stayed with you always, no matter how you looked. But it was you who chose to live apart from me as your jealousy for the younger girls ate you from inside. It's true that I love you still, but not in the way that I did."

He paused, took her wrinkled hand in his.

"Sookie has my heart now. When I make love to her it is to all of her, mind and body. I desire no-one else, not even you. It would be wrong for us to fuck through her. During the years we were together I never betrayed you. Now is Sookie's time, and I will not betray her."

Heart in her mouth, Sookie realized what Eric had just given up for her. He loved her. She wondered at how freely he had given her his heart if he had only loved once before in his thousand years. Wishing she could say she felt the same way about him, Sookie knew that for her it was too soon. For now she was infatuated with him, in love with his body and what it did to hers. But she did not love Eric Northman. Not yet anyway.

Nula looked from one to the other.

"You would risk my help, risk losing your battle with the Watchers. Without me you know as I do that you will fail. Does it not matter to you what will happen if you fail?" she demanded.

"Your price is too high," he repeated.

Turning her back on them both Nula crossed the kitchen to the sink.

"Dawn is coming, you should go," she said.

Sadly Eric placed his hand on Sookie's shoulder, turning her to face him.

"We will find another way, I cannot do this thing. I can't let you do this thing," he told her.

Still shocked Sookie nodded, got up to follow Eric back to the club.

"Leave my pupil here," Nula told him. "Now off with you!"

After Eric had gone, rushing back to Fangtasia before dawn's first light, both women stood together in the kitchen. Sookie waited for the ancient woman to speak.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying," Nula chuckled, "you would have done the same."

Her lined face cracked into a broad smile, her eyes seemed to be looking into the middle distance.

"He's amazing, is he not? I still get wet when I think of him," she confessed.

Sookie giggled.

"Come on girl, we'll find out just what you really can do."

At nightfall Eric returned to find Sookie and Nula chatting together in the kitchen. Both women, one at the end of her life, the other at the beginning stopped talking to admire him as he walked in.

What a beautiful man, both thought together.

_He's yours now, little one, guard him well._

_I will, now that you've shown me how._

Puzzled Eric looked from present lover to former, knowing that he was missing something that had passed between the women.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Not a chance!" Sookie answered, laughing.

"How did it go? Does she learn well?" he asked Nula.

"You should be able to judge that yourself," Nula grinned. "She tells me you've been giving lessons of your own."

Both women giggled like schoolgirls, leaving Eric wondering what else they had discussed.

Flanked by the guards Eric and Sookie walked in silence back to Fangtasia. Each had questions for the other, each would wait until they were alone.

"Did you learn much from her?" Eric asked when there was just the two of them.

Reaching up to touch his cheek, losing herself in his eyes, Sookie nodded.

"I am ready," she assured him.

"You know if I could save you from this, if there was another way..."

Pressing her mouth to his she never let him answer. Her kiss was hungry and intense, her tongue exploring his mouth. One hand ran through his blonde hair, pulling him into her, the other pressed against his magnificent breast.

Let's see who ruins who, she thought as she threw herself on him, pushing him back onto the desk. With a flourish she ripped his shirt open, satisfied that most of the buttons flew away from the material. Sookie felt him shudder when she teased his nipples between tongue and teeth. Working across his chest, then down his glorious abdomen, she licked kissed and bit at him while her hands worked furiously to get her own clothes off.

Once she was naked, Sookie climbed onto his stomach, pressed her mouth to his to drink more of those sensuous kisses from him. Beneath her ass she could feel him respond to her, his erection straining at his jeans.

Eric's large strong hands found her breasts. He squeezed her nipples hard and was rewarded with a gasp of pure pleasure from her. Sookie growled like an animal as she pressed his back flat to the desk.

Still astride him she turned to face the other way, drove her heat down onto his face. Beneath her Eric responded by gripping her hips with both hands, pulling her soaking entrance tight to his mouth. Lashing at her nerve center with his tongue he brought her to orgasm in seconds. An explosion of pleasure burst from her groin, radiated through her.

No you don't, she thought, not yet.

Her hands tore at his jeans, fumbling belt and buttons in her haste to have him naked. His tongue was at work on her again, and she felt another orgasm begin to form. Sookie's hands found his erection, so she leaned onto him, took as much of it as she could in her mouth. Working the shaft with both hands she ignored the way it crushed her lips as she worked furiously at him. She could taste her own blood in her mouth, mixing with his salty taste.

Without mercy he sent a second powerful orgasm shooting up through her from his mouth. Sookie shook, but still her mouth and hands worked furiously on his thick shaft. She could feel his tension starting to build.

Eric pushed her up from him, and was rewarded with a glorious view of her back and gaping entrance as she worked his erection. Easing three fingers into her soaking channel he started to finger fuck her, slowly at first, gradually increasing his tempo as the tension in his groin increased. Feeling another orgasm growing Sookie in turn redoubled her efforts, working him furiously between hands and mouth. As the third tore though her, turning her to jelly, she felt him buck and twist beneath her before he thrust hard into her mouth. Sookie kept her mouth and hands on him as he came.

This round is mine she thought before she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric's Demons

Chapter Eleven

After nightfall Pam roused Sookie. There was a look of affection and concern on her face which she quickly hid when she saw that Sookie was finally awake.

"Where's Eric?" her first waking thought was for her magnificent viking hero.

"Just awake, he's with Ulrich and the others, somethings happened," Pam told her.

"Is he alright?" Sookie felt panic rise like a fist in her throat.

" He is," Pam told her cryptically.

"What's going on?" Sookie demanded, fully awake now, and noticing for the first time that she was naked but for a blanket.

Pulling the blanket tight about her Pam just shook her head, "They'll tell you. But you must shower first, and eat. Eric seems to forget that you are not one of us."

Refusing to answer any more of her questions Pam helped Sookie through showering and dressing, made sure that she had something to eat. After a while something that had been bothering Pam would wait no longer.

"What's different about you Sookie? You seem changed. Has he bonded you? Has he hurt you?"

"None of those, my friend. I've just grown a little since last you saw me. I'm fine, really," Sookie felt fine too, but she knew that the girl who had gone to see Nula was gone, at least for now.

Dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans, again Pam's, Sookie was finally ready to face Eric and the others. Pam's hand lingered, clinging on to her own hand a little longer than was comfortable.

What had happened that made the normally tough Pam act so odd?

In the club Sookie found Eric seated at a table near his throne. At his side was Ulrich, the captain with the scarred face and rasping voice. Sookie was struck again at how dangerous the ancient vampire looked, his eyes flitting constantly around the room as he spoke, never landing anywhere for more than a few seconds. For the first time she noticed the great curved blade he wore at his hip, his calloused fingers always touching the hilt. She shuddered, glad he was on their side.

There was another vampire at the table, the tall dark haired Sheriff she had noticed asking all the questions during the Magister's visit. Sookie wasn't sure, but she thought he was one of Sophie-Anne's lieutenants, although she couldn't remember his name. Around the room she counted six of the warriors who had come with Ulrich, veterans of the first war with the Watchers. They made no effort to blend in with the Club's patrons, as they were obviously guarding the entrances.

Eric's handsome face lit up when he saw Sookie.

_She's so beautiful._

Approaching him Sookie had to concentrate hard not to grin, he didn't need to know she had a new gift. She took her place at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mine, she thought.

Through her fingertips she could feel his anger in his firm shoulders. Whatever had passed here had made the big viking mighty pissed.

"Go through that again," Ulrich rasped.

"She's trying to do a deal with Satarel, she sent Compton to set up a meeting for her. As far as I know they've already made contact," the big Sheriff told them.

"What kind of deal?" Eric asked.

"You know Sophie-Anne better than I, Northman. But we can be sure it will be for the good of Sophie-Anne, and the ill of the rest of us. I don't think she rates your chances, so she'll try to save her ass any way she can. As soon as I was sure I came to you, she'll be pissed if she suspects me," he shrugged, as if that was nothing new.

Looking straight into the Sheriff's eyes Sookie was sure he was telling that truth.

_Sophie-Anne's a fool, Eric's the only one who can stop the Watchers. Damn glad that telepath doesn't read vamp minds, she's some shape though. I can see why Eric wants her where he can see her._

"What do we do, War Chief?" Ulrich asked.

Sookie got nothing from the Captain. It was as if he was closed to her, or had found a way to keep her off his surface thoughts. Her new gift seemed to be a little hit and miss, but Nula had assured her it would get better with practice. The key seemed to be to make eye contact.

"I'll need to go see the Magister, I could do without the distraction," Eric told them.

"Why not just trail her here, in our youth we would have dealt with the traitor on the spot," Ulrich assured them.

"It's different now," Eric told them, "politics and power games. Anyway she'll distract them for us. I'll need to see the Magister, but I think I already know his mind on this kind of betrayal."

"I'll come with you, can't wait to see the old bastard's face," Ulrich gloated.

"Haven't you got preparations, you'll have to make sure the men are ready," Eric told him.

Ulrich looked deeply offended.

"My men, your men, have been ready for a thousand years. It's the rest of this soft rabble that calls itself vampire that I fear for. Soft shite one and all, hope we never need to conscript any of them!"

"What about me," the other Sheriff asked.

"Brother you have got to come, your testimony might be about to hang a queen!" Ulrich laughed.

Outside the club two large black Chrysler cars waited, engines running. Eric and Sookie climbed in to the back of the first one, the Sheriff and Ulrich into the other. It was the first time they had been alone.

_I hope she's strong enough for this, it will break my heart to lose her._

"Where to?" the driver was Olaf, beside him Conal. Eric had fought side by side with both men, trusted them with his life.

"Take me to that bitch Sophie-Anne," he told them. The second car pulled out behind them, following at a not very discrete distance.

Both cars arrived together at the queen's residence. Every light in the building and grounds was on, and even from outside they could see the place must be packed. Ulrich and Eric stood side by side at the gate, Sookie and the Sheriff behind them. Four warriors, Olaf and Conal, and the two from the other car brought up the rear.

"How do you wish to proceed?" Ulrich asked.

To answer Eric strode up to the main gate and kicked it in. Inside the yard was packed as they had expected. The commotion made those inside look around, to see Eric and his companions striding towards them. Some seemed surprised or annoyed to see the viking, others frightened. When he strode through them, as if they were in fact not there at all, they all became frightened.

Andre met them at the main door, his protests were silenced when Ulrich head butted him, threw him back to the other soldiers. With a grin Olaf hit him hard once, laying him flat out on the ground.

At the door Eric took a deep breath then threw it open wide.

Sookie felt the danger immediately.

"Eric, they're here."

If he heard her he never acknowledged her, but behind them four blades were pulled free of scabbards as Olaf and the others armed themselves. She didn't protest when they moved past her to stand behind Eric and Ulrich.

Beyond the door the sight that greeted them brought Eric's blood to the boil. Sophie-Anne was on her throne, fawning over the most beautiful man Sookie had ever seen. Many of the vampires here were familiar, regulars at the club. She took a step further back from Eric as she felt his rage.

Looking up the queen saw them for the first time. Like a tall mass of knotted muscle, a terrifying force of unnatural energy, Eric stood in the doorway, commanding the attention of everyone present.

The beautiful man started to laugh, his hysteria traveling further than mere vocal chords would permit.

Sophie-Anne looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a speeding truck. Only when she saw the Sheriff at Sookie's side did she suddenly realize she was betrayed.

_You'll die for this._

Sookie doubted the queen would get to act on that promise though, she would have Eric to deal with first.

"Kill them!" the beautiful man commanded.

No vampire made to move against the intruders, but there were plenty of the Watchers' pet humans in the room. As one they charged the intruders in the doorway.

"Where's the other one?" Sookie asked Eric. She could feel another of the beautiful men, but she couldn't see him.

"Behind you, pretty!" a voice like steel scraped over stone told her.

Frightened and caught off guard Sookie lashed out as she tried to dive away from the source of the voice. Eric saw too late as the second of the beautiful men grabbed Sookie's arms and pinned her despite her struggles.

"Unhand her!" he commanded.

"This your woman?" Sookie's attacker asked.

"Unhand her!" Eric commanded again, raising his blade and tensing himself to charge.

What happened next took them all by surprise.

"Shouldn't have touched a girl without asking first!" Sookie told him. Then she opened one of the little doors in her mind that Nula had showed her how to find.

With a little pop her attacker dropped to the ground, lifeless. Across the room the beautiful man looked suddenly afraid. He had felt the massive surge of power before his companion had fallen. Sookie stumbled and almost fell when her assailant was suddenly gone.

But then they came, a rush of screaming attackers hell bent on killing the vampires in the doorway. Ulrich and Eric danced among them, blades whirling and twisting, the other warriors flanking them, cutting the attackers to pieces. Brutal and savage it was over in a heartbeat.

Enough time for Satarel to escape. The Nephilim simply dropped the host he had been wearing and fled.

Sophie-Anne looked afraid, but she had regained enough of her composure to look Eric in the eye as he approached her. When he stopped beside her he casually examined the beautiful body that had fallen at her feet.

"How dare you?" she spat at Eric with venom.

Turning to face her, eyes cold and dead, Eric looked at her like something he had seen for the first time. Without speaking he waved two of the soldiers over to join them.

"Arrest her, and if she struggles, kill her!" he told them.

"What happened to the Watchers," Ulrich asked at Eric's side.

"I don't know he said," looking at Sookie.

_What did you do?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This was a difficult chapter to write, I hope it all makes sense. Thanks for the positive feedback so far.

Eric's Demons

Chapter Twelve

Alone in the back of the big Chrysler, Eric watched Sookie intently. Something was different about the little woman he had given his heart to. Since her meeting with Nula she had changed. She was still just as sassy, and her new confidence made her even more attractive than before. But when she thought there was no one watching her face hardened, her eyes seemed to look into the middle distance, as if looking for a part of herself which had gone.

His hand played up and down her arm where Turel had grabbed her. Perfect hand marks showed red, although the bruised flesh was turning black. Eric played the scene over in his mind again, he had feared for Sookie's life, then her attacker lay lifeless at her feet.

_What did you do?_

Feeling his intent stare Sookie smiled weakly back.

"He's gone," she told Eric, as if that answered his question.

"But gone where? Has he flown to another host, have you learned how to turf them out of a stolen body already?" Eric wanted to know.

"Eric, no I can't really explain it, he's just gone," she explained.

"But gone where? Sookie what exactly did you do?"

She sighed, she had been trying to find some way to explain what had happened from the moment it had happened. In the end she described exactly what she had experienced.

Let Eric find the words for this, she thought.

"When I felt him grab me I knew what kind of being he was the moment he touched me. Nula had taught me how to open the little doors that let the power out, so I did. I was really afraid that it wouldn't work, or that he would hurt you, so I flung it open really wide.

"I felt him panic just before the shock hit him, like he knew what was coming. In my mind a great wind came, tugged him from the body, carried him away. He's gone now. I don't think he can come back."

Sookie paused, looking to see if Eric would laugh at her description. When he didn't she continued.

"I saw the wind carry him to a great valley, and somehow I know it was at the end of the world, the time not the place. There were four great men there, robed in white. They were waiting for him, greeted him by name, but they were not friends. One of them looked straight at me, nodded like he was saying thank you. I could hear Turel's last words as they threw him into the valley."

"What did he say?" Eric asked quietly.

"Oh shit!"

The car pulled up outside an old warehouse. Sookie had no idea where she was, but she was getting used to Eric leading her from one dangerous place to another. Her time with Nula would need to have been well spent if she was to save her vampire lover the way he seemed to find trouble. Behind them the other car glided to a halt.

Three figures were waiting for them, one she recognized as the Magister, the other two she assumed to be his guards. Beside her Eric had been silent since she had explained what happened with Turel. She wondered if he believed her.

Still without speaking, his face grim, Eric gestured for her to follow him from the car. Behind them Ulrich and the others stayed where they were.

"I've spoken to our kin in Europe," the Magister told Eric, ignoring Sookie as she clung to his powerful arm.

"You've been to see them already?" Eric asked.

For a moment the Magister studied Eric before he answered.

"On the phone, Northman. On the phone," he said.

"And?" Eric asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Well you know how these old families are. It took a while to get someone I knew, and a while longer to get someone who knew what I was talking about. It would appear that our memories are better than theirs," the Magister paused.

"Our memories are better? Have they forgotten their pledge?" Eric was outraged, Sookie pulled away from him. For the first time she looked at the ancient vampire.

_He's frightened. Shit he's frightened. What could frighten him?_

"Not that bad," he reassured Eric, "not that it matters now."

"Why? Why doesn't it matter?" Sookie asked.

"Because an hour ago every one of the prisons was forced open, the guards slain. Something happened an hour ago that made the Nephilim panic, it made them fight their way out like they never had before," he paused, looking at Sookie before deciding to continue.

"Two hundred of our most ancient enemy are free, and my guess is they will come this way. No one knows why all of a sudden, after so many years they suddenly fought like cornered dogs. But they did and they are out."

For a moment Eric was quiet, taking in everything.

"I know what happened," he told the Magister.

"What? What has happened?"

Again Eric was quiet, as if choosing his words carefully. He looked at Sookie.

"She killed Turel."

"She what?" the Magister demanded, he thought he had heard Eric wrong.

"She killed Turel. Well more accurately she banished him to the Valley of the Damned until Judgment Day. Amounts to the same thing," Eric grinned at the Magister.

"Looks like your War Chief has his weapon of choice," he said.

Behind them Ulrich was approaching, marching Sophie-Anne by the arm. She looked furious. Sookie had forgotten about the queen locked in the trunk of their car.

"I demand these animals be punished," she told the Magister. "They have broken into my home, killed my guests, kidnapped me. I am a queen for fuck sake, I am the queen."

"Why, Sophie-Anne? Who did they kill? Vampires?" the Magister asked.

Self-preservation overtook rage, Sophie-Anne heard the danger in the Magister's tone.

"I tricked two of the Watchers to come to me, lured them into a trap. I had them just where I wanted them," she told him. "Then these came, they broke in, killed anyone who got in their way. The Watcher's are dead though."

Sookie saw Eric tense into a coil of hard muscle and rope tight sinews. His fangs were out, and his eyes seemed to shine with the inner glow she had seen in them before. At his most dangerous she saw him as a thing of beauty, both attracted and repulsed by the danger that was Eric Northman.

"You are a fool, Sophie-Anne, at best stupid, at worst a traitor," he growled the words. "You are here before the Magister to face judgment."

"I am what? How dare you Sheriff?" she spat at him.

"Why didn't you just execute her?" the Magister asked, seeming amused by this turn of events.

Outraged Sophie-Anne glared from one to the other. Then she realized they weren't joking.

"You can't execute me, don't be ridiculous. I'm going to have you punished for even thinking that!"

"No, I'll defer to you on this one," Eric said, ignoring her. "Brave men have died on my blade, I won't defile the memory of my enemies with her blood."

With a wave the Magister's guards took the queen by the arms, led her away.

"What now Eric War Chief?"

"Now we go to war," Eric told him.

"Can we win?"

"Can we afford to lose?"

Back in the car Sookie tried to take in all she had seen and heard. All of the Nephilim were free, and most likely they knew about her talent. It wouldn't take a fancy college degree to work out what they would do next. Or who they would come looking for.

When the car stopped again they were outside Nula's house. The ancient woman was waiting at the door for them.

"I felt your power, I knew you'd come," she told Sookie.

"Can you help me?" Sookie asked.

"In the morning, yes. But you should stay here tonight, it won't be safe to go back to Fangtasia. Stay here tonight and in the morning I'll help you to understand what you just did. Your power is far beyond mine, but I can help you to control it."

"Beyond yours? But I saw you fight with Eric, you were magnificent," Sookie protested.

"You get some rest. In the morning I'll teach you what else I can," Nula tried to reassure her.

Without another word Eric led her to the guest room. It smelled clean and fresh, and was warm. He closed the door behind her, leaving the guards at the door before he next spoke.

"You are magnificent," he told Sookie.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased.

Eric swept her up in his strong arms, crushed her to him. Clinging on to him for all she was worth Sookie never wanted him to let her go.

"I'm frightened," she told him.

"You should be," he told her, "now everyone wants you dead!"

"Even you?" she pouted.

"I only want you dead like me," he assured her.

"I don't think I want to die today," she informed him.

Eric could contain himself no longer. He crushed his lips to hers, his strong passionate kisses very different from the soul drinking marvels he had ignited her with before. Different but no less charged Sookie responded aggressively.

She felt her clothes torn away as he continued to work his magic on her neck and ear with his mouth. His teeth scraped the skin and she stretched her neck for him, expecting him to bite her. Sookie was almost disappointed when he didn't, instead moving down her shoulder to clamp firmly onto her erect nipple. A shudder of pleasure went through her as he cupped her breast firmly, ran his teeth over the bud before taking it back into his mouth. There would be bruises in the morning but she didn't care.

Straddling him, tying both legs around his waist she could feel his urgency pressing against her nerve center. One hand knotted into his blonde hair she used the other to reach below her, free the beast he kept in his jeans. For a second he pressed the massive head against her soaking opening, before pushing past the swollen lips and into her.

Pain shot from her core, he had never entered her this aggressively. With her legs tied around his waist she screamed when he drove into her. They fell on the bed tied together and began thrusting against each other. Eric pulled her legs up over his shoulders before gripping her hips with both hands. He thrust into her deeper than she thought he could go, pushing another squeal of pain from her.

Beautiful pain. Sookie ground herself on him as he thrust harder and harder, her nerve endings alight as he brought her closer to orgasm.

His breath at her ear was hoarse, he was nearing climax too. Sinking her teeth into his shoulder she didn't care if she hurt him, her nails pulled his magnificent back down onto her, crushing her breasts against his chest. With a struggle she got her hands down onto his world class ass, braced herself to pull him deeper inside when she came.

And another hand stroked hers.

Struggling to open her eyes Sookie saw Nula gazing down at her, her hand pressed on Sookie's.

_How I long for both of you._

At that Eric thrust hard into her, reaching his climax. Sookie screamed in a mixture of agony and pure pleasure as she hit her own with him. She felt his teeth bury into her neck as he drank deeply from her. It was a while before she could open her eyes again, but when she did Nula was gone.

Eric licked the wound on her neck closed. How he had longed to have her completely like this. They stayed locked together on the bed for what seemed an age. He lost in the pleasure of Sookie, and she in him.

Nula lay alone in her bed. She had seen her viking lover in action, had tasted his sex in the air as he pounded her beautiful young replacement. Their love could not be complete while she was still around. With a sigh she thought once more about how Eric had loved her like that. Brave, handsome, frightening vampire. After all these years she loved him just as much as when they first met, on a wet hillside in Donegal.

She was still smiling with the memory of how he had made her feel when she died.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric's Demons

Chapter Thirteen

Satarel stood over the body.

Through the curtains early morning sunlight pushed, lighting up the dust motes as they danced on the little currents of air that moved about the old house. On the mantle in the bedroom an old clock ticked, the only noise in the otherwise silent house. His beautiful face was creased in a worried frown, he had expected some resistance from Azazel's daughter, but instead she had looked so at peace when he slit her throat.

His ears picked up sounds of someone stirring elsewhere in the house. At least it wouldn't be that viking bastard, he had fled the coming sunlight, and taken his guards with him. Satarel had waited all night until he had seen them leave before he had made his move. After what he had seen the new witch do to Turel he knew the time had come for subtlety. His brothers were free of their prisons, the Watchers were coming.

Hearing a toilet flush across the hall Satarel stood still and silent, waiting to hear the other witch go back to bed. His beautiful face twisted into a grin that was without mirth as he listened. Not for a moment did he think Eric Northman would leave the bitch unguarded, but what could they do with an attacker who didn't care to escape. Life and death held no fear for him, not when the body was so recently acquired. He could get another. Only the kind of death the witch had given Turel frightened him, which was why she had to die.

Only a few feet and two flimsy doors away Satarel heard the bitch beat her pillow back into shape, muttering under her breath. He had all the time in the world, eternity even, so he waited. This new younger witch was far more dangerous than the old one had been. When he was sure she was sleeping he would go to her room, slit her as he had Nula. For a while he heard her mutter and fidget, heard blankets moved over and again. Then there was silence.

Still he waited. In the silent house he listened for her breathing, waited for it to become soft and regular, waited for her to sleep. Satarel would be sure. For the sake of his now free brothers, and for the loss of his friend, the bitch would die today.

Dreams of splendid armored knights on horseback soon gave way to the dreams Sookie enjoyed every night. Eric was there, magnificent like a statue of some Greek god, oiled up and waiting for her. In her dream he just stood there, oiling himself leisurely, stroking his hard muscles till they glistened wet and delicious in the pale moonlight. With this dream he always turned his back on her so she could rub oil into his back and shoulders, then down onto America's finest ass. She would move to press her breasts against his oiled back, tough nipples rubbing against his cool flesh. For ever she would tease him, her hands over his thighs, his ass, his hips. Finally, with her heat pressed against his backside, one hand would reach round to find him while the other delved in to her own nerve center. Deftly she would bring herself to a quick climax, all the while working him with her free hand. When her orgasm came she would cling to him before he turned to face her, pushing her back, pressing her open then pushing deep, deep inside her.

Eric would be on her, in her, satisfying wants she didn't know she had. He was masterful, at times kind and giving, at others selfish and taking. But always she woke from the dream satisfied and soaking wet.

In the growing light Satarel waited still. The witch's breathing had changed, becoming more rapid. He could hear gentle creaking from her room, and had to stifle a laugh when he realized what the bitch was doing. Masturbating, she was dreaming of the viking. Patience was a gift the immortal had in no short measure. Let her have her fantasy, he would wait.

After what could have been hours, but in reality was probably minutes, she gasped, stifled a squeal. Her breathing became more regular as sleep took her. Like a statue brought to life Satarel waited, and listened. Once he had made women want him the way the witch wanted Eric Northman. A smile played across his beautiful face with the memory of a better time.

Women had been his downfall, he and his brothers. It was their love for human flesh that made them leave their ethereal existence and take the form of man. For them the spiritual plane had grown stale, and they had envied the pleasures of the flesh that men enjoyed while they could not. They had perpetrated the crime of loving, of feeling and for it they were cast from their home and banished to live on Earth with the women they had defiled.

At last there was nothing to be heard but the steady rhythm of the woman across the hall breathing. Satarel moved to the window, risking a peek through a gap in the curtain to see what manner of guard Eric had posted to protect his bitch. A very large man, huge arms and barrel chest stood just outside the window, back to it.

Lycanthropes, very clever, Satarel thought. The man outside was a shape shifter, probably a bear. It was likely he would be powerful enough to rip a grown man apart even in human form. As a bear he would be fearsome, massive and dangerous. The viking had chosen his guard well.

Not well enough though. No one suspected for a moment that the enemy was already within, had been here before the guards got here. Once the bitch was dead it was likely that this huge creature would tear Satarel's host limb from limb in rage and revenge. As a spirit he might stick around to see that.

Leaving the window he crossed quietly to the door. Pausing to look at the ancient crone on the bed, her blood congealing in a sticky pool around her neck Satarel allowed himself a smile at that unexpected bonus.

One down, one to go he thought as he palmed the slim blade, rested his hand on the handle and ever so slowly opened the door. The dust motes were stirred up again, catching the weak morning light when it struck them.

She was only one door and a few feet away from him now. In the hall he could hear her breathing, at peace as she slept. She would never wake up, would never know why her life had so suddenly ended. For the viking's benefit Satarel would carve her up, leave the body so that even her lover wouldn't know her. If he could force Eric Northman to act in temper, to make a mistake, then this would have been a very good day indeed.

At it was still only eight in the morning, he smiled again. A being could fit a lot into a day that was going that well.

With stealth born of infinite patience Satarel opened the door of the witch's bedroom slowly and silently. Inside he could hear Sookie breathing, and through the ever widening gap he could see her on the bed.

If only there was more time, he thought as he looked down at her sleeping form. Her soft blonde hair, pale skin, her perfect limbs. Satarel could smell Eric off her, could smell the sweat from their love making. On her neck a faint scar where the vampire had fed on her. If they had bonded Eric would know the moment the knife pierced her beautiful white skin, he would feel her life blood seeping into the bedding. How many gifts would this day bring, Satarel could scarcely contain his excitement now.

One step at a time, not allowing the host body to breath, he crossed the space between door and bed. She was below him, a female of exquisite looks. Eric deserved a passing nod for his fine taste in women. If only there was time for him to sample her delights before she had to die. Regretfully he brought the knife up, set it against the wound Eric had left on her neck.

"At fucking last!" Sookie told him.

She was awake. Satarel panicked, drove the knife into her flesh. Or tried to, the host arm refused to obey him.

"What... ?" he asked.

"If you'd kept me waiting any longer I would have come looking for you," Sookie told him.

She rose up from the bed, naked and delicious. Satarel was impressed by her generous firm breasts, flat tummy, the closely trimmed hair drew his eyes down, down.

Except the eyes were as defiant as the knife clutching hand. He couldn't move them, the host refused all of his commands. With everything he had he tried to fight the paralysis. Seeing the struggle as lost he realized he had failed here. He would drop the host and flee, come back to fight another day.

But the host refused to drop. Satarel couldn't shake off the human form. He was trapped immobile in a human body in front of the naked witch. He remembered what had happened to Turel and started to panic.

"Nula couldn't save herself," Sookie told him, "but she had time to come to me before she went on."

Calmly Sookie pulled on a shirt and jeans, neither of which were hers, she didn't even look at Satarel as she fastened the buttons.

All the while his panic was growing. She killed Turel, now this child holds me here, helpless. The witch is treating me with contempt. I am Satarel, I was in the Garden when Eve tempted Adam. We taught men how to work metal, how to make war. I can't die here at the hands of a mere child.

"I can read your mind too, you piece of shit!" Sookie told him.

"When you get to the world's end start making room for your brothers."

Trapped in the body, spirit desperately seeking a way out, Satarel felt blind fear overtake him when he felt the surge of power, the rush of wind. Then he was gone. The host body dropped lifeless to the floor.

How dare he interrupt her when she was dreaming of Eric.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric's Demons

Chapter Fourteen

Sookie stepped over the body on the carpet, crossed the guest room to the door. There was no need to look in on Nula, she didn't need to see that up close. At the front door she found the huge barrel chested man they called Bear.

"One of them was here," she told him. "His body's where he left it in my bedroom."

Bear looked at Sookie, then dashed past her into the house.

"He's gone," she called after him, "I took care of him myself."

In the door Bear halted, looking aghast at the beautiful man on the floor.

"Eric will have my life, are you alright?" he asked. His voice was like a deep soft rumble, Sookie warmed to him immediately.

"Then he'll have to have his own too, I think he was in the house before Eric left," she told him.

"We'll take you to Fangtasia, you'll be safer there," Bear informed her.

"You will not, you'll do whatever needs to be done here. I have things to do."

"But you need to be protected, Eric says so," Bear was afraid of what Northman would say when he found out about this.

Sookie cocked her head to one side, looked at the body on the floor, then back at Bear.

"It's not me that needs protecting."

Without looking back she left her massive guard standing open mouthed.

I have lots to do, she thought. I'm fed up wearing borrowed clothes, and I need a shower. And some time with a razor. And good shoes, I need some good shoes too.

When Sookie left the house she planned to go home, but changed her mind, and headed for town instead. She thought she had coped well for a girl in borrowed underwear, kidnapped from her bed by an arrogant bastard of a viking vampire. Lucky she was falling in love with him or he would have hell to pay.

He'll pay alright, she thought, grinning. My vampire will really pay for dropping me in this mess. She added another store to the list she intended to visit.

Night was coming when Sookie arrived at Fangtasia. Around the property and inside she found more of the shape shifters, clearly drafted in for help to guard the vampires when they were vulnerable. Looking at them she could see the animal that each would become, another new skill. So many things looked different to her today, as if it was the first time she had seen any of them. Or the first time she had really looked.

Eric would waken soon. Sookie went to him, found him lying still deep in sleep. The room was cool and dark, but she could see that they were alone. Quietly she closed the door, then as an afterthought pulled a chair across it.

Eric's face was peaceful, the lines carved there over the years almost smoothed out as he rested. She knew he would know nothing of the attack this morning, but there would be time later. For a moment she simply gazed at him, lost in the sleeping viking. His taught chest rose and fell gently as he slept, and with delight she noted how tight his abs were even in sleep. Sookie had brought a surprise for her lover.

Yes lover, she liked that. All day she had run over the events she had seen and been part of since that night he had taken her from her room. In a few days she had all but forgotten Bill, so entranced she was becoming with the heroic Eric.

Still silent she slipped out of the red dress that had cost her this months rent money. As an afterthought she folded it neatly over a chair, then set her shoes neatly beneath. Her hand was trembling when she reached out to touch his cool flesh. Goosebumps rose on her soft white flesh, her nipples stood firm in the cool air. Both hands found his chest, traveled lightly over his flesh as she climbed up beside him, pressed her warm body against his cool flesh.

Tenderly she ran her lips over his, feeling him stir but still he did not waken. Her hair ran freely over him, making his body hair rise with the stimulus. First his gorgeous strong mouth, his chin, his ear. Only at his neck did she pause risking a nip at him, before carrying on down his sleeping body.

His nipples firmed as soon as she touched her tongue to them, her breasts rubbing his abdomen, down his groin, resting lightly on his pubic hair. Further down she went, her hands finding that at least part of him was very awake. Sookie teased her tongue up and down him before taking his massive head in her mouth. At first gentle, she started to work him in the heat of her mouth, her speed increasing as her urgency grew,

Finally Eric stirred. His eyes opened to find Sookie above him, working him. Eric's skin tingled where her hair brushed his flesh, her breasts now pressed firmly against his legs. In the dark he could smell her arousal, mixed with the clean scent of expensive soap. Grinning he leaned back, caressed her mouth with his hand and felt her lips taut over him. Gently he rocked his hips in time with her, feeling her take him deeper into her mouth while her hands worked firmly up and down him.

Good morning to you too, he thought as he came, pumping her mouth, milking the moment for every ounce of pleasure. He groaned her name as he leaned back.

Sookie wasn't done with him though. Dragging her breasts over him she pressed them to his chest as her mouth found his. He could taste himself in her mouth as she kissed him, her tongue working over his fangs. Lifting her leg over him she straddled his stomach, her moist heat pressed against him. Sookie lifted his hand from where it had been holding her breast, pushed it down against her newly waxed pubis. She groaned with pleasure as he began to work her nerve center with his hand.

"Sookie," he said, in a voice hoarse with lust and sleep.

Writhing against him Sookie helped him bring her to climax, clinging to him and shuddering while she gasped for breath. Against her ass she could feel he was aroused again, pressed herself over and onto him. Clenching her muscles she held him there before starting to move up and down on him, feeling him fill her as she pressed him ever deeper inside. She felt his fingers explore her wetness, working her newly hairless flesh as he started to grind below her. Tied together their tempo increased as she fucked him back, grinding her pelvis down on him as he thrust into her. When they came together she screamed his name as he bit into her breast.

Still rocking on him Sookie bit deep into Eric's neck. It was symbolic, she could not and would not feed from him. But it said something no words could convey.

You are mine.

When they were done she lay beside him in silence for a long time, enjoying the simple pleasure of his skin against hers. Although she hurt from taking him so deep it was a good hurt. But finally she had to let him go, had to tell him what she had known from this morning.

"They're coming, Eric, they're coming here."


	15. Chapter 15

Eric's Demons

Chapter Fifteen

"How long have we got?" Eric asked Sookie.

"Satarel expected his brothers to start arriving here tonight," she shuddered, "he had hoped to have mine and Nula's deaths as a surprise for them. They're coming to kill me, Eric."

"Too soon, they give us so little time. There are too few of us," Eric shook his head sadly.

"Don't you dare give up on me mister viking bloody hero," Sookie admonished him. "Everyone's counting on you."

"I'll never give up. We'll take the field against them, somewhere well away from here, but we are only thirteen, they are two hundred. Best we can hope for is to buy time for the Magister to organize the others. Perhaps they can resist, or flee to organize."

"We are bloody fourteen, unless you've forgotten me already. I am prepared to die for you and your kind, because I know it must be done. Besides it's me they're coming for, not you," Sookie embraced him again wanting to draw strength from him.

"But you know how bad those odds are Sookie?"

"I do," she said, "but I'll gamble on us."

Twenty minutes later Pam was rushing from the club, clutching a hand-written letter from Eric to the Magister. Eric regretted not having time to take the message himself, but the enemy were coming, and he must meet them at a place of his choosing. If they reached the town he and his men would be forced to face their human friends and neighbors as the Nephilim took new hosts.

And Sookie, poor Sookie, what had he brought her in to. Eric would likely have her death on his conscience tonight too. Better that he die with her than have to live without her.

There was a knock at the door, Ulrich pushed his head around.

"We're ready. Conal says he found just the place to face them," he said.

Sookie saw the look of grim determination on his scarred face. She wished she could read his mind as she could the others. By his look though it was obvious he too expected to die tonight.

"Why are you both behaving like we've lost already?" she demanded to know.

"They are many, we are few, you are untested. When we faced the hoard near Rome Nula had been fighting with us more than a year, we knew her strengths and her limitations, and she knew ours. With the greatest of respect to you, you are untried, we don't know what you'll do when the hoard are on us. In the thick of battle when vampires are dying will your nerve be as strong as it is now?" He looked her in the eye.

"It better be."

Sookie held his gaze, "I'm ready."

Out in the club the warriors were ready. Without thought for subtlety every one of them wore armor and weapons that had probably been around since the battle near Rome. They were a grim looking bunch of hardened killers, smelling of oiled armor and leather. As one man they came rigidly to attention when Eric joined them.

Sookie followed him, marveling at how splendid these fighters looked. How fearsome it must have been when there were hundreds of them charging into battle. What enemy could stand before so magnificent a war band as this?

Of course she knew the answer, she could feel them coming ever closer now as they raced headlong to find her. Sookie hoped she wouldn't let Eric down for all their sakes.

The warm night seemed peaceful. Outside the club it would be possible to forget about Nephilim, about vampires even. With the moon high in the sky this seemed more like a night for lovers, for trysts in tall grass and naked moonlight swims. Sookie wondered would she see another night, would she ever again feel Eric's magnificent torso against her breasts, feel his urgency against her thigh. By the time this night was over there would be much blood on all of their hands, and some or all of them would be dead.

She felt no fear, though, just a sadness that her love making with Eric Northman tonight might be their last. Sookie felt an inner calm she had never experienced before, and a love for Eric that she would once have found ridiculous.

Wrapping his strong arm around her waist Eric lifted her into the air. She felt safe with him as he pulled her closer than was strictly necessary. There were no surface thoughts in her lover's mind, but she could feel his love for her.

Their flight took less than an hour. The soldier she knew as Conal led them to the ground at the side of an abandoned steel mill. Fourteen sets of feet touched down in the dust beside a long disused reservoir. Sookie looked out over the mirror still water, the moonlight reflected off the surface. What a beautiful place he's chosen, she thought as she took in the scene.

The main building was falling down, there were holes in the roof where the elements had battered through and part of one wall had collapsed. In the dirt near the front door an old pick-up truck was rotting, forgotten or abandoned when the workers had left this place. Even with the moonlight she could see nothing in the darkness beyond the door.

Business like Ulrich and Eric paced the open ground around their landing point. Two veteran soldiers they discussed every approach, every chance of cover for an attacking force. They went through every aspect they could envisage of the battle to come. All except one, they never mentioned retreat. In this place they would fight and die, or they would win. There would be no retreat.

"Eric, they're coming!" Sookie told them.

"Which direction?" he asked.

"Everywhere, they're going to try to rush us," she said.

Touching the pommel of his terrible blade to his forehead he saluted the other warriors before they formed a tight circle, just enough room to use their blades, around Sookie. Ulrich stood in the middle with her, leaning on his sword as the point gouged into the dry earth at his feet.

"I need no special treatment," Sookie told him.

He grinned at her.

"Last man standing, Sookie. Eric couldn't do it but I can," he told her.

"Why? What is last man standing?" she asked.

"I they all fall," he indicated the ring of warriors around them, "then I'll make sure you get a good death. You don't want these bastards to take you alive!"

Out in the darkness beyond the ring of warriors, Sookie could feel them coming. Almost two hundred men charged across the rough open ground towards them, all coming for the witch who had killed two of their kind. She was a threat to them, enough to keep them working together. They knew she and her vampire masters would hunt them down one at a time if they did not kill her tonight.

Many of them would die tonight too, they knew that. In the Valley Satarel and Turel would have company when this fight was over. But this way some of them would survive. The witch was too powerful to be left alive, at all costs she must die tonight.

It was Eric who first saw movement several hundred yards out. Someone had dropped into a fold in the dusty ground, taking cover. He scanned the land all about them at the same distance out, was rewarded with an occasional glimpse of movement. All around them the Watchers were preparing themselves to attack.

Sookie had been right, they would try to rush him and his men all at once and from all sides. He risked a glance back at the beautiful little telepath who had become so much more. Eric hoped she would survive tonight, even if he did not.

With a roar and a cry they came. As one man they left the cover all around the circle of warriors and charged across the rough open ground, their multitude of feet like thunder on the loose dry earth. In moments they had crossed the intervening space, momentum carrying them headlong into the wall of determined vampires who stood between them and Sookie.

Taking one last sideways look at Ulrich, Sookie closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate. Then she started to open doors.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric's Demons

Chapter Sixteen

Illuminated only by pale moonlight, on the rough open ground between an abandoned mill and the reservoir which had served it, a scene worthy of medieval legend was unfolding. Had anyone been observing from the air they would have seen a group of warriors form a circle around a battle scarred male and a beautiful female. While they stood defiant, daring an unseen enemy to approach that enemy crept towards them, using the folds in the ground for cover until the got close.

Had the airborne observer stayed he would have seen perhaps two hundred strangely beautiful men break cover as one animal, rush towards the tiny, woefully outnumbered circle of defenders. Maybe he would have been low enough to hear the high pitched battle cry that came from the encircling larger force as they closed with the grim looking armored men who awaited them.

Unfortunately there was no-one to observe, to see the drama on the ground unfold. There was no-one to hear the blood curdling battle cry of close to two hundred men. Tragically no-one heard the single voice that answered them. Eric Northman answered for all the defenders as the battle was joined.

"Come on then you bastards, it's a fine night to die!"

Twirling the massive blade like a baton Eric risked a glance over his shoulder to Sookie. Her eyes were closed, her face creased with concentration. Fending off a badly aimed blow from the first of the beautiful men to reach him he looked again at his lover. Her eyes were open and radiated what he could only describe as black light. Everyone in the melee felt a surge of energy from the tiny blonde woman at their center. For a moment the attackers faltered, then pressed even harder at the vampire defenders.

Drawing first blood Eric plunged his blade point first down through his attackers neck, smashing his collar bone, penetrating his lung then his heart. The mighty blade would have stuck but for the viking's inhuman strength. Pressing his full weight to it he twisted it to horizontal, was rewarded with a bright crimson shower as the first of the Nephilim fell.

Behind the tiny ring of defenders Sookie was waiting, snuffed out the attacker's trapped soul as it tried to flee the body she had already anchored it to.

One more for the valley she thought.

A howl of rage went up from the hoard as they realized now that this fight would be more deadly than any they had faced before. They could die here, permanent darkness until the Day of Judgment. In a renewed frenzy they pressed the attack harder still, trying to get to the witch behind the vampires.

Beside Eric the warrior Sookie knew to be Conal turned a blow away from her heroic viking, reversed the parry and sunk his own blade into the attacker's chest. The massive strength behind it pushed the blade through ribs and lung before severing the hapless man's spine.

"That's one each, Northman," he told Eric with a grin.

One more for the valley, thought Sookie as she snuffed this one out as she had the first. Around the ring of defenders now more than a dozen attackers lay dead. In her mind Sookie had all the time in the world to snuff out each soul in turn, send it on to the Angels who guarded the valley where Turel and Satarel already waited.

There was a moment when the Nephilim took stock, as if seeing how heavy and how permanent their loses had been already. Eric thought they might break, might flee the field in the face of Sookie's terrifying power. Then they came again even more ferocious.

"Two to me Northman," bragged Conal as he neatly beheaded his next attacker with a sweeping horizontal cut. Blood-lust was on him his face twisted into a terrifying mask that was part laugh part scream.

Beside him Eric danced forward a step into the ranks of attackers, and swung his massive blade in an arc that caught two of the Nephilim across their guts, spilling bowels onto the dusty ground as from behind them Sookie took their souls.

"Three to me, keep up man," Eric bragged, his blade already spinning to block another attack.

But behind them the first vampire fell, his face torn from his skull with a low that was every bit as massive as those being rained on the attacker. The Nephilim reversed his axe and drove the long handle into the fallen vampire's chest, killing him for good.

Beside him Olaf took a heavy bow to the head which knocked him off balance long enough to cause a tiny breach in the ring of defenders. It was enough for the attackers to press forward their small advantage, and for a moment two of them were inside the breach.

Facing Ulrich. Until this moment had not been blooded. His laugh was an insane challenge as he pounced on the pair, throwing his sword to one side as he went at them with bare hands. With vampire speed he was on them twisting the first man's head savagely around on his neck to face the way he had come. As the second man swung a badly aimed blow at Ulrich's back the warrior turned and pounced, forcing the blade aside with his open hand. His free hand was on the man's throat, and with a twist he broke his neck, casually dropping the lifeless body to the ground. If Sookie had noticed how close the men had got to her she never reacted.

More than thirty attackers lay dead outside the circle of vampires, with two more inside where Ulrich had claimed them. As yet only one of the defenders had perished. But their success brought with it another problem as their feet would occasionally snag on the fallen. One such stumble cost the second warrior his life. Without mercy the Nephilim pressed home the tiny advantage, gutted the big warrior through his breastplate as he tried to regain his footing.

Grimly they tightened the ring and fought on.

Eric felt his arms tire as he beheaded another of the attackers.

"Nine," he counted for Conal.

Grinning, the big warrior beside him dealt his newest foe a ringing blow to the head before turning the blade and cleaving him from neck to waist. The blood splashed him, as Conal, bellowed a victorious laugh. It choked in his throat as the attacker behind drove his own blade through breastplate, vampire, then backplate. The blade stuck, wrenched out of the beautiful man's hands as Conal keeled over. Eric sliced the suddenly weaponless man in two. In fury he redoubled his attack, hewing the next man's head in half.

"Not so fucking pretty now!" he spat as he whirled to face his next opponent.

Heavy in the air hung the stench of the dead and dying, of blood and gore, brains and bowels. For a moment the fighting eased, then the Nephilim came again, throwing themselves at the tiring vampires. Another warrior fell, then another, as the ever decreasing circle closed tighter and tighter around Sookie. Her eyes still glowing black she seemed not to see.

Over a hundred of the Watchers were down, the mound of bodies a grim ring around the tight knot of defenders. Still they came, pressing the vicious assault on the band of warriors who stood between them and the witch.

Running at the fighting men one of their foes used the bodies of the fallen to gain height and spring over the ring of fighting men. They were all too heavily engaged to do more than watch as again their circle was breached. Ulrich gutted him as he regained his footing.

But the tactic caught on, with Eric and the other warriors engaged in savage hand to hand combat, fighting for their own lives, there was nothing they could do but hope that Ulrich could protect Sookie. The next landed neatly on his blade, as it swung up to meet him, catching him between the legs and stopping when it bit into the bones of his pelvis.

Three more breached the ring. Again Ulrich dispatched the first one, but the other two were ready. They pressed their attack making the ancient warrior defend himself. Another arrived, unopposed, beside Sookie. As he landed near her, blade ready, she felt the danger rather than saw it.

And opened the final door.

For a moment the beautiful face was twisted in surprise, before the massive force of energy wielded by the tiny blonde telepath neatly ripped his spine out of his stolen body. Twitching and screaming on the ground the Watcher wished for the death she hadn't given him.

"Spineless bastard!" Ulrich goaded as he dispatched the other two, then delivered a mercy cut to the screamer on the ground.

But more vampires had fallen. Ulrich, Eric and Olaf stood defiant if exhausted around Sookie. The rest of their force lay dead or dying. More than a hundred and fifty beautiful men were piled high on the ground around them. For now they had broken off the attack, circling out of blades' reach. But there was no doubt they would come again.

Eric held out his free hand to Ulrich, the battle scarred warrior repeated the gesture to Olaf, who in turn did the same to Eric. As one they bit into the arm before them, each feeding on his comrade while the other fed on him. Blood and energy passed in a ring through the trio. Eric howled with savage delight and blood lust as he sated his thirst on his comrades, and they on him.

Behind them Sookie stepped forward, forcing in beside Eric, and joined the feeding ring. Her fierce yet alien energy flooded through the embattled vampires.

Then they charged the circling enemy.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric's Demons

Chapter Seventeen

Charged by the savage quartet the Nephilim broke as their nerve went. Faced by an attacker suddenly bent on flight Eric outran them, slashing them down without mercy. At his side Olaf matched him kill for kill. On the other side Ulrich had forgotten his sword, was dispatching equal numbers with bare hands and ripped out throats.

But most terrifying of all was Sookie. Full of the alien energy, now enslaved by it, she left many of the Nephilim as boneless wretches on the ground. The final door was open, and she had no desire to close it. Neither did she know how.

Terrible in their vengeance they refused mercy to any of their enemies. Faced with such merciless blood letting the few who remained turned to put up one last fight. The quartet ripped them to pieces.

A mile away on a hilltop Azazel and a handful of his brothers watched as the ageless timeless Nephilim were destroyed by mere animals. Only when it was finally over did they flee.

They would return one day to claim vengeance on the witch for the evil she and her vampire servants had perpetrated on his brothers.

Sookie woke with a start, soaked in sweat and terrified. She had dreamed of them again, the Watchers. This time they had come for her, had kept her alive to watch as they tortured poor handsome Eric to death. Then they had turned on her.

After the battle they had counted the bodies on the ground. Ten vampires lay dead among one hundred and ninety of the Nephilim. Allowing for Satarel and Turel one hundred and ninety two had perished. Eric was adamant they must find the other eight, but they failed. Either they had never been here or they had long since fled.

In the weeks that followed Eric and Ulrich hunted the survivors by night, always coming back empty handed. Sookie had grown accustomed to Olaf's company as he stayed behind to protect her while the others hunted. They became close friends, as she learned to trust him the way Eric did.

One day the survivors would come back for her.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thanks for the encouragement, it's great to know that someone is enjoying this. I said before it's my first time writing anything like this, so I hope I don't let anyone down. When I wrote the last chapter I wasn't sure whether to carry on or write a sequel, so I've opted to carry on. The next four chapters were written back to back, and they vary greatly in length and content so I hope they're okay.

Eric's Demons

Chapter Eighteen

Lazing back in the heavy armchair the huge vampire that was Eric Northman was restless. Tonight he wore only a simple black Tee shirt and jeans, lose enough for comfort, tight enough to show off his perfectly formed muscular body. Ever present at his side the wicked heavy blade that had so recently claimed the lives of dozens of Nephilim warriors. That some of them had escaped that night vexed the viking greatly, but try as they might they had so far found no trace of them.

Tonight Ulrich and Olaf had gone to continue the search, leaving Eric behind with Sookie, to protect her. He smiled at the idea, Sookie could protect them these days. That her new found powers, their use taught her by Eric's first true love, had not changed the little waitress was a mercy in itself.

She was still a pain in the ass, but how Eric loved her.

Sookie had gone shopping to one of the late night malls, refusing to let Eric come with her. She had just smiled knowingly, said he would enjoy the surprise. There was no danger she couldn't face on her own.

Eric Northman had been forced to back down, once she had that look in her eye, once her lip curled, once her stance said "You don't want to argue with this girl". So now he sat alone in the heavy armchair, in the house he had borrowed from the Magister. His own house was still a smoldering heap of rubble and ash, legacy of the first night the Nephilim had come to kill him.

The house itself was massive, a ten bedroom colonial mansion that had survived the ravages of civil war virtually unscathed. At one time there had been slaves or servants living in a further massive dwelling built nearby on the plantation, but that was now unoccupied, used only for the infrequent guests who stayed here from time to time.

Godric had loved this place, Eric remembered fondly the masquerades, the epic period parties. He felt sad that his maker would never see such delights again.

His melancholia was broken by a sharp rap at the front door, followed by a persistent ringing of the bell, someone really wanted to see him.

Setting the massive sword to one side, sure the Nephilim wouldn't knock when they returned, Eric's booted feet rang out loud against the polished wooden floor as he went to answer the door. Every few paces portraits of the great and good plantation owners and horse traders who had once owned this sprawling home looked benevolently down on him. Eric grinned to himself, thinking that the artists had probably been kinder to these long dead men and women than any photographer had been.

Opening the door, appreciating the cliche as it creaked forbiddingly on dry hinges, he was greeted by the sight of an odd looking stranger. Standing on the porch, illuminated by the oil lamps that burned at either end of the veranda was a man that Eric was sure he had never seen before.

He looked every bit the academic. He wore a tweed jacket and corduroy trousers which were both of greenish brown color, and were both worn at knees, elbows and cuffs. Shorter than Eric he was still tall enough at six feet, but was quite skinny and lanky for a man of that height. His hair was an unruly mop of curly brown, and on his pale skinned face he wore small round rimmed glasses.

"Ivan Esling," he introduced himself in a broad up state New York accent. Eric looked down at the offered right hand, declining to shake it.

"What can I do for you, Ivan, I'm busy," Eric asked. Busy doing nothing until Sookie got back, he thought.

"I wonder if I might impose on you, sir? I'm new to the area and need directions, and perhaps a few questions answered, if I might be so bold," the stranger was very formal, very polite.

Normally Eric Northman would not have wasted time with a stranger such as this, but he was bored, and something about this strange visitor intrigued him. He stepped aside, welcomed his visitor into the grand hallway of his temporary home.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, curious as to what might have brought anyone all the way out to the plantation at night.

"I think I'm lost," Ivan confessed, looking embarrassed.

Before he closed the door Eric looked out beyond the porch to see what was clearly a rental Ford parked on the hard standing. The back seat was full of suitcases, but there was no sign of further passengers. He could hear the regular clicking noises of the cooling engine.

"Come on through," Eric beckoned for his visitor to follow him to the kitchen. Sookie had left a pot of coffee on, so he offered his guest a cup.

Grateful Ivan took the hot cup in both hands, sat down at the large table. Eric looked at the cuts and scores, the gouges of hard use on the polished table top. He imagined over the years it had served as everything from butcher's block to delivery room as the generations of the long gone family had lived and died here.

"I'm very much in your debt," Ivan informed him as he tasted the strong coffee. He seemed to savor it, as a connoisseur would fine wine. To Eric it was nothing more than stewed too long, but the academic seemed to appreciate some finer point to the brew. If he noticed that his host never took a cup he was too polite to say.

"Where were you going?" Eric asked, sitting down opposite the man, watching as he sipped at the hot liquid.

"I've traveled down from New York, I was hoping to find the club they call Fangtasia. Perhaps you would be so kind as to direct me to it," he informed his host.

"Certainly, I know where it is, but why would a man such as yourself want to go there. Why would you have heard of it in New York?" Eric asked.

Ivan set the coffee down, leaned closer to Eric. In a conspiratorial voice he told him why he wanted to find the club, never suspecting that his gracious host was in fact it's owner.

"I'm a professor of history and humanitarian studies," he began. "Some of the students told me that they had heard of this place, this Fangtasia, I thought to check it out for myself."

"But of what interest is it to you, Ivan, what do you know of it that would bring you here to see it for yourself?" Eric was curious.

"The students claim that it is owned and staffed by vampires," he seemed outraged. "I wanted to see if that were true."

"It's true that there are vampires there, indeed I've seen them myself," Eric told him, "but why would that interest an academic such as yourself. Is it that you want to become one of them?"

Jumping to his feet Ivan was incensed.

"Never sir, I am a vampire hunter. It is an evil thing if these creatures are so openly flouting themselves. I would rather die than be one of them!"

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down again, looking a little sheepish. "But it's just wrong, they are evil. Surely any God fearing man would rather be dead than be one of them. Between you and me I have come to hunt them, vile evil creatures."

"So you believe that any God fearing man would rather die?" Eric asked. "Do you fear God?"

Ivan Elsing looked at the large, well muscled, blonde haired, and suddenly fanged Eric and realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

Sookie arrived home around eleven, laden with bags of groceries, clothes, and who knew what else. Her handsome hero was waiting for her to take the bags, and follow her back into the house. As she talked animatedly about the mall, the night time shoppers, and the bargains she had found Eric tried very hard to feign interest. After a while she asked what he had been up to. He shrugged, claiming to have waited around all night for her.

Mostly Sookie tried not to read his mind, a power she had developed after her time learning with Nula, but Eric was such a bad liar that she couldn't help herself. Instead of getting a clear idea what he was hiding though she was met by his infantile effort not to think of the basement.

"What have you been doing down there?" she asked, "Is it a woman?"

Seeing that his charade was already lost Eric shrugged. He hated the fact that he couldn't hide anything from her.

"I had a visitor tonight, an academic. He's helping me do some research," he told her.

"Really, then what are you so guilty about?" she asked.

"I don't think he wanted to help me," Eric confessed. "It's his fault though, he's a vampire hunter, he claims that any God fearing man would rather die than become a vampire. I checked that he was God fearing first though!"


	19. Chapter 19

Eric's Demons

Chapter Nineteen

That this was the first time Eric had let him come out to hunt the Nephilim was a sore point for Olaf. Night after night he had been left to guard Sookie while the others searched far and wide for the enemies who had fled the battle at the steel mill. Night after night he watched the little waitress read, paint her nails, even wax her eyebrows, hardly a man's job.

Fortunately she was good company, and after a while he found himself interested in her conversation. She wanted to learn all she could about the Nephilim, about vampires, and about Eric. The latter subject was a taboo though, he would never betray any secret his War Chief chose to keep, no matter how persistent she might be. Always, every night, she would ask him something about Eric Northman that he wasn't comfortable answering. Always she let the subject drop when it was clear Olaf would not engage in tittle tattle.

Lucky she couldn't read his mind, he thought.

Finally Ulrich had persuaded the viking to let Olaf have a chance, convincing him that fresh eyes would perhaps see something that they had missed. When they left for the steel mill, site of that epic battle where almost all of his warrior brothers had been slain, Olaf felt relieved that for one night at least he would not have to face her questions.

On ground still stained black by so much spilled blood he strained his senses, trying to pick up anything that would give him a clue as to where their hunt should start. There was nothing here, the trail was long cold. But on the air he smelled something he had not expected.

Smoke.

Without a word he took to the air, Ulrich behind him. There was a comfort in the presence of the scarred old veteran, his last remaining comrade from the battle near Rome. Except for Eric of course. As he followed the thin wisps of smoke he wondered what inane television show Sookie what be talking about with Eric. By now Northman would be bored beyond belief.

Of course they might not be talking, alone in the house it was just possible that they would find some other way to entertain themselves.

Ahead they could see a fire. Olaf could make out the outline of two pick up trucks, could see four or five men moving around the fire, but this far out he couldn't see what they were doing. Setting his feet back on the dirt, feeling rather than seeing that Ulrich had followed him, he began to approach the fire.

Once they were closer he could see that there were indeed five men, some drinking beer from brown glass bottles. There was something on the ground, hidden from view by one of the trucks. Olaf took in the heavy jeans, the practical vests and jackets, the rifles that each man wore slung over his shoulder, and decided they were just hunters. He was going to turn away, leave them to their camping trip, when he heard something that made him pause.

"You can't do this to me, let me go," a voice that sounded strangely like Bill Compton said.

Olaf had only met Bill at the club, and he knew that Sookie had been his human once. Although he hadn't really liked him he thought it best to take a closer look. After all he was a fellow vampire.

Approaching the fire with extreme caution, taking a wide line to get a better view, he was rewarded with a look at what was on the ground between the men.

Bill Compton, he was smug for a moment to have remembered the voice. Bill was sat against the front wheel of a big Mitsubishi, and it looked like he was in a whole world of trouble. They had tied him, and they were draining him.

Feeling his blood rise, outraged at the treatment these hunters were giving a fellow vampire, Olaf pointed to show Ulrich what he had seen. The men seemed nervous, fingering the rifles and constantly scanning the area lit by the fire. Occasionally one would stop and strain his eyes to see into the dark, afraid that he had heard something. On the ground Bill was in a bad way.

Both warriors closed the gap with vampire speed, not caring if the hunters saw them or not. That they didn't was testimony to how useless they were as hunters.

Ulrich gutted the first man from behind, the massive blow carried on with the energy of the charge, splitting the hapless man in two. Beside him Olaf beheaded another man with a single stroke.

Reacting in panic the three men who remained brought their rifles to bear, snapping off rushed wild shots. Then the warriors were on them, snapping the weapons like twigs, disabling the hapless trio. Olaf gutted the hunter nearest him, spilling his bright purple entrails into the dirt. He laughed cruelly as the man tried to stuff them back in with both hands.

On the ground Bill cheered his saviors on as they ripped through the men, disemboweling or maiming each before feeding on them in a frenzy of teeth and blood. Olaf kept one man alive, brought him over to where Bill was still tied down.

"Bet you're hungry."

After he had been freed they took Bill back to town, leaving him at the club. There would be others there who could help him better than they. Besides they had done as much for him as they intended, aware as they were of Eric's dislike for Bill. Better that the viking never know who had rescued Compton from his captors.

Back at the mansion house the warriors saw a rental Ford full of suitcases on the hard standing near the veranda. From inside they could hear Eric and Sookie's raised voices, but not what the couple were discussing. With a shrug that said "I don't care" Ulrich led the way up the wooden steps to the porch, opening the front door. He wasn't all that aware of the blood and gore that both he Olaf were covered in. They had been fighting after all.

Inside Sookie was most definitely aware of it. She stood open mouthed looking at them as they entered before rounding on poor Eric with another tongue lashing.


	20. Chapter 20

Eric's Demons

Chapter Twenty

Hiding a grin of triumph from Eric Northman was nigh on impossible, but Ulrich managed it. Every night he had tried to convince the viking to take a break from the hunt, and allow Olaf to try. Since the battle at the steel mill they had gone out every night to hunt the surviving Nephilim who had fled the battle, never finding any trace of their enemy.

And every night Eric had talked incessantly about Sookie, the pretty little telepath who had most likely saved them at the last, when it looked as if the fight with the Nephilim was lost. Ulrich remembered the detail of the fight, how he had told Sookie that if they were overrun he would give her the dignity of a good death. So many of his brothers died that night, all veterans of the battle centuries before near Rome. Ulrich remembered them fondly, without sadness or regret. Now they would be in Valhalla molesting the serving wenches at the best table nearest the fire.

Eric Northman had been his friend longer than Ulrich cared to remember. Ulrich's clan had been raiding up the coast that year, the harsh winter forcing them to prey on fellow vikings. It was a hard time, but Ulrich remembered it fondly. Truth be told Ulrich liked to remember everything from that time fondly.

Olaf had led them back to the steel mill, hoping to once again pick up the trail of the Nephilim that had fled the fight. He was straining to hear or see or smell something that would show them where to look. Ulrich had tried this many times since the battle, but so far neither he nor Eric had found anything. It was frustration at their continued failure that had made him so determined to convince Eric to take a break.

Four longboats had beached near the walls in the middle of the night. As quietly as a viking raiding party can manage they secured the craft on the beach then turned their attention to the dwellings nearby. They met by fierce resistance, Ulrich's raiding party was pushed back from the settlement they had attacked by ferocious warriors who had clearly been waiting for them. His chief died on the blade of a massive blonde warrior who seemed not to feel any of the wounds inflicted on him. In shame Ulrich had been captured, despite his best efforts to make them kill him when it was clear his side had lost. But the large blonde warrior had spared him, and after he had disarmed Ulrich and bound him with ropes, he sat to talk with him.

Eric Northman was a mighty foe, but he was a charismatic leader and a born thinker too. Ulrich had never had much use for thinking before, he had only had to follow his chief's orders and kill the enemies before then.

The huge blonde warrior had a plan. As the buildings around him burned he told Ulrich of his vision. He wanted to lead a party of veterans to raid in the lush but better defended lands of Northern Europe. With the right group of men they could all become wealthy, could all have all the cattle and women they would ever need. And he claimed to know a secret, one that would guarantee them victory, if he had the right group of warriors.

With all of his own people dead Ulrich could see that he had been sent as a tool of the gods to protect this visionary. He was aware of the help Godric gave him to see this simple fact. While he was still bound Godric showed him Eric's secret. It was that night that he became one of them.

Olaf had found the scent of woodsmoke on the air. For a moment Ulrich was with him again, alert to the possibility that his comrade might have found something. Then he was back with Eric and Godric as they raided and murdered and raped and pillaged their way across Europe. Each time they came up against a warrior of note Eric recruited him, growing his fighting force into a fierce collection of Europe's finest killers. For centuries they wreaked havoc.

Until Nula came along.

They had found her in Donegal as they raided off the coast of rain swept Ireland.

Beautiful and deadly she fought at Eric's side by night, slept there by day. She loved him, and he her. Ulrich never understood why they didn't make her immortal as they had done for him. But after the battle at Rome, when the warriors had moved to the New World she had left Eric, shunned contact with him. His friend's heart was broken, nothing any of them did for him could help heal the wound she had left on him.

Olaf had found a campfire. Five hunters stood around something on the ground that turned out to be a fellow vampire. Ulrich recognized Bill Compton at once, knew him as Sookie's lover before Eric. But he couldn't let these men drain a fellow bloodsucker. His mind had been only half on the job when he helped Olaf break up the hunters' party.

When it was done he and Olaf took the hapless Compton to the club, left him there for the others to look after. He didn't fancy telling Eric what he had done, even though he knew it was the right thing to do.

They flew together back to the colonial mansion. Ulrich was puzzled to find a rented Ford full of suitcases parked out at the front, and even more puzzled when he heard Eric and Sookie argue inside. He strode up the steps at the front and straight in through the door. Sookie looked at him like he was filthy and covered in blood, which he was, then continued to berate Eric.

Veteran of hundreds of battles at Eric's side, Ulrich chose now to let him fight his own fight.


	21. Chapter 21

Eric's Demons

Chapter Twenty-one

Cooped up in the big house day and night, Sookie needed to get out. She had grown fond of Olaf, even though she knew he was humoring her, and had little or no interest in her conversation. Every now and again she would ask him about Eric's past. Each time she did he met her question with loyal but futile silence as she merely red the answer from his surface thoughts.

Then came a night when her heroic viking lover chose to stay with her instead. Sookie knew exactly what he would spend the night doing if the others were away. Part of her was excited and aroused at the very thought of his touch, but she had things she needed to do, and this was her best chance. Besides she still hurt from yesterday, her battered body could do with a rest from her prolific vampire lover.

At first he had put up a fight, had argued that he should come along for her safety, but they both knew that she could handle anything she might meet at the mall as well as he could. She never told him that she would also be embarrassed to buy some of the things she needed if he was there with her.

The mall was busy. Shiny clean and well lit the local businesses had learned to accommodate the shoppers who couldn't visit during the day. Wandering around the store for a while she could forget the battle at the steel mill, the power she had wielded against the Nephilim. For a while she could be Sookie, who needed her nails and hair done, and who longed for new underwear and razors.

It was late when she decided she'd had enough. Tucking into a large milkshake she had hailed a cab to go back to the house that the Magister had been good enough to lend them. She hadn't seen him since the battle, but knew that Eric and Ulrich had.

Eric, even his name made her smile. She loved him now as he did her, but she just wished she could persuade him that every night did not be the night. Only so many nights of earth shattering, mind blowing sex were possible before everything started to hurt. Every night she promised herself she would tell him she needed to rest, then every night he would look at her with those smoldering intense eyes. What was a girl to do?

There was a car outside the house, the back seat full of suitcases. Ever the knight in shining armor Eric rushed down the steps to meet her and to help her inside with her bags. He was behaving odd, even for a bloodsucker. Normally attentive to her every word he was barely listening, and seemed distracted by something. When she finally confronted him he denied everything, but she read from his mind that he didn't want her near the basement.

Once he knew she had seen through his evasion he caved in, told her about the man in the basement. She was livid, he couldn't just go around kidnapping people and turning them into vampires, she'd only been gone a few hours. What else had he been up to?

The front door opened, and in rushed Ulrich and Olaf. They were soaked in blood, and looked awkward to find her confronting Eric. She paused only for breath before starting on him again.

Outside Pam could hear every word. Sookie was really lashing into Eric, something about a body in the basement. She could smell fresh blood inside too. Her sharp knock on the front door ended the arguing inside.

"Come in," Sookie called.

"I can't," Pam answered.

"Be welcome, and all that," Eric told her.

"Still can't," she told them.

Eric stropped to the front door, pulled it open to berate Pam for interrupting his row with Sookie. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

Two of the most beautiful me he had ever seen held Pam by the arms. The Nephilim were back.


	22. Chapter 22

Eric's Demons

Chapter Twenty-two

Olaf was staring at something behind Eric. As the viking turned to see four figures approaching from the back of the house, two more joined those who were holding Pam. Sookie stifled a squeal as she saw what Eric saw. They were in the house.

Both Olaf and Ulrich stepped closer to their companions, swords drawn. Fresh blood from the hunters still soaked their clothes. Eric wanted to ask what had occurred, but there was no time.

From behind them Sookie saw the intruders approach along the age worn wooden floor, passing the portraits and period furnishings that lined the grand hallway. Three of the men were the classic beautiful men she had come to recognize as Nephilim, but the fourth was a tall thin and rather plain looking academic. It was at that moment she realized that she hadn't felt their approach.

Oh shit, she thought. In her head she started trying to open doors, but it was as if they were bolted shut. Something was very wrong here.

Like a spaghetti western the two sides faced each other. Pam's captors were trying to stare down the blood soaked warriors while she stood defiant between them. Eric defied the quartet inside the house to come closer. In the center Sookie was still struggling to unleash the wild power she had used so freely and effectively in the battle at the steel mill.

"Will it come to this, then?" Eric asked the academic.

"Your witch appears confused," the tallest of the Nephilim told him.

"You know what shes capable of, why have you come back?" Eric wanted to know.

From the corner of his eye Eric glanced at Sookie, saw the terror on her face. Now he knew that something was wrong too.

"She looks a little unsure," the Nephilim mocked.

"How did you find us?" Eric asked. He watched Ivan with interest, as if seeing the academic he had locked in the basement for the first time.

"Bill Compton was very helpful when we took him from the bar. He's probably dead now," the beautiful man boasted.

"And Pam, why is she here?" Eric asked.

"She was on her way to warn you about Bill, we thought it better that she travel with us. Never know what kind of lunatics one can encounter out here at night."

When the Nephilim spoke again it was directly to Sookie.

"Struggling little one? You should have known to stay out of matters that didn't concern you. You are out of your depth child, pity you won't live long enough to learn not to meddle."

"What have you done to me?" she demanded, hoping they hadn't heard the tremor of fear in her voice.

"Your arrogant bastard boyfriend invited a stranger into your house, a vampire hunter called Ivan Elsing," he turned to look at Eric. "Ivan Elsing the vampire hunter. You are an arrogant fool Northman, you thought you were so clever!"

Taking a closer look at the tall academic Eric suddenly saw what he had missed before. He felt rage with himself now that he had been duped so easily. When he had captured the visitor it had all been a game to him.

"You're faery, but you don't smell or even taste of faery," he accused Ivan.

"I'm a blocker," Ivan told him. "Normal rules don't apply around me. Still don't believe you fell for the vampire hunter story though."

"A blocker? So Sookie can't use her powers? Do your masters know that they can't use theirs either?" Eric looked at the taller Nephilim, the one who had done all the talking. The flicker of doubt that he saw there was gone in a heartbeat, but he had definitely seen it.

"Not my masters, they asked for help from my Faerie lord, and he gave it freely. My people want to see one of your races win this once and for all. It would appear that I'm just evening up the sides. Sookie can't hurt them, and they can't jump. Makes the game interesting, don't you think?"

Eric tipped back his head and laughed.

"And so it ends here," he said.

Around Ivan the Nephilim looked less sure of themselves. He stepped back from them, laughing. No-one here could dare to harm him, for fear of giving advantage to the enemy. Safe for now at least he stepped back to watch the scene play out.

Outside Pam braced herself when she saw the two big warriors were preparing to charge her captors. Sookie stepped back from Eric when she felt him tense, preparing to spring at the intruders. That he was unarmed and they had swords seemed not to bother him.

He was Eric Northman, enemies had fled his wrath for a thousand years, he had slaughtered friends to get at enemies, he had known no mercy. He would show none now.

Pam lifted her booted foot, planted the sharp heel firmly on the foot of the beautiful man beside her, then threw herself flat as the warriors charged. She gambled that they would reach her before the Nephilim could kill her.

Eric howled a blood curdling battle cry as he rushed the intruders, with vampire speed he was on them, in the middle of them. A sword swipe cut him across the chest, but still he came. Like a force of nature that only death could stop he was on them.

Sookie locked eyes with the blocker called Ivan, attempting to engage him with her mind. At first he looked back impassively at her, certain that she couldn't hurt him. Then her eyes turned pure black, as she found a door the faery hadn't closed. He looked back at her in disbelief, then engaged her in a psychic battle to control her powers.

Ulrich found that these opponents weren't as easy killed as the horde they had battled at the steel mill. They were the captains and commanders of the Nephilim, the ones who had first taught warfare to mankind thousands of years before. His grin spread as the shower of massive blows he rained on his foe were turned with ease. Now here was a fight worth dying in.

Beside him Olaf found a lucky opening, blade catching the man hurt by Pam across the forearm. He pressed his advantage, swinging the sword in a flash of steel that was parried by the Nephilim. Olaf used his size and weight advantage over the creature to force it back, using his feet to kick him off balance. The Nephilim backed into another who had come to his aid and for a second lost his balance. In that second Olaf took his head off neatly, a fountain of bright crimson blood erupting from the neck as the body fell. The Nephilim behind his fallen opponent rushed forward.

Ulrich had two of them on him. He was quicker than them, but they rained such a furious barrage of blows at him that he was hard pressed to turn them away, let alone counter attack.

Turning the sword that cut him across the chest Eric grabbed his attacker by the wrist and with a twist snapped the bone, took the sword from the nerveless hand. He was forced to use it at once to parry a blow from the taller attacker, before lashing out with his feet to take the third in the groin. As the now unarmed man tried to back away Eric ran him through.

Both remaining opponents circled him more warily, then came at him at once, raining savage blow after savage blow down on his borrowed blade. When he failed to completely turn one of the vicious swipes his enemies blade whistled across his ribs, drawing blood.

Enraged he pressed a counter attack of his own, vampire speed making him a savage bladed whirlwind. A parry went wrong for one of his opponents, and Eric gutted him with a back cut. Now it was one on one.

Olaf's newest opponent was a blade master. Try as he might the big warrior could not break his guard, he put everything he had into every attack, but the blows were turned with ease. No matter how hard Olaf attacked, what trick he employed always that blade was there to parry. He knew he was outclassed, but still he pressed forward with everything he had.

But then the counter attack came. Olaf met the barrage with his own blade, felt the massive power behind each blow numb his wrists and elbows. He cast a glance to Ulrich, saw that his companion was as hard pressed as he. Then he missed a parry, felt the attacker's blade slide along his, over his guard and into the flesh of his hand, nearly severing it. As the blade dropped to the ground Olaf knew he was finished, but he rushed one last time at the Nephilim empty handed, trying to put the man off balance. Seeing the desperate lunge coming the Nephilim twisted to one side, then drove the blade into Olaf's side. With a twist he yanked it free, severing the warrior's spine. Forgotten as he fell, Olaf made his way to Valhalla.

Eric stepped back from his final opponent, blade held forward, and took a breath before the attacks came again. His mind was clear and composed, his arm dancing the forms he had learned when he studied with the sword masters in Spain. For a moment he allowed the other fighter to lead the attack, a whirlwind of parry and riposte. Behind him he heard Olaf fall, his friend and companion of so many campaigns. Still calm he increased his speed, raining a flurry of light but still deadly attacks on the beautiful man, until the tip of his blade caught the man in the face, taking out an eye. As he howled and put his free hand up to cover the damaged socket Eric leaped forward again, pressing the advantage and stabbing the howling man through the throat. Gurgling and frothing the opponent dropped as Eric left him and went to Ulrich's aid.

Three expert swordsmen surrounded Ulrich. If it was just a matter of skill he knew they were sure to kill him, but what he lacked in skill he more than made up for in sheer savage brutality. Ulrich bit deep into his own tongue, tasting his blood in his mouth before the savage berserker rage took hold of him.

All three came at him together, determined to end this. Ulrich lifted his blade in a high and savage arc that broke one of the attacker's swords and severed both of the arms holding it. Both of his attackers landed blows on him, making savage cuts on his back and leg as he ran the third through. Immersed in the red mist Ulrich didn't feel the cuts that would have killed a lesser man, without thought for defending himself he rushed the second swordsman, aware of but not really feeling the blade that was now buried in his chest. Still he came on, throwing himself further onto the blade as he lunged at the beautiful man, slashing down across his neck, Ulrich's own sword only stopped when it cut into the man's pelvis.

The wound in his chest killed him, but his last thought was for Eric, at least he had evened the odds for his friend.

An ethereal mist formed around Sookie as she sought to find a way in to Ivan's mind. His face was wrinkled in concentration as he tried to turn the psychic attack. He had never been engaged like this before, and he didn't like it. Ivan was afraid.

With everything he had he tried to suppress her powers. Lunging forward he pounced on Sookie, knocking her flat with a powerful blow that split her lip. He began to rain a barrage of blows on the little woman on the ground.

Eric saw Sookie fall, but he was engaged by the last, and most skilled of the Nephilim. Already the swordsman had blooded him twice, he could feel his own back and leg soaked in his own blood. As yet he had failed to break the man's guard. He upped the speed and savageness of his attack, aware that he was losing a lot of blood and would be starting to weaken. But nothing he did could get through the Nephilim's guard.

In the hall behind him Eric could see Sookie, on the ground as the faery he knew as Ivan rained a merciless attack on the helpless girl. She was so small and helpless, and her attacker so large and strong.

From the ground, forgotten by the fighters, Pam swept out her legs, caught Eric's opponent and tripped him. Eric never gave the fighter a chance, diving in to disembowel him before he could recover. The last Nephilim opponent collapsed in a pool of his own blood and intestines, a look of surprise on his face.

Pam raced Eric to reach Sookie. Standing over her Ivan had handed her a terrible punishment. Her face was a mess of bruises and cuts, her mouth was bleeding freely. He stood away as the vampires rushed him, but if he expected mercy from them he would find none.

"Stop!"

Sookie was still conscious. She tried weakly to get to her feet, but the battering she had taken was too severe. Shakily she settled for propping herself up on her elbow.

Eric and Pam had backed Ivan away from her. He held up his hands palms out, as if to fend off their attack.

"But Sookie," Eric protested.

"He's fucking mine!" Sookie spat, this time managing to get to her feet.

"Look you can't touch me, any of you," Ivan told them.

"I'm not going to touch you," Sookie told him.

Her eyes were still pure black, some of her teeth were broken, and Sookie was having trouble breathing because of the ribs he had broken. But she stood firm and straight, looking the blocker in the face.

"This isn't for your betrayal, this is for attacking a woman!" she spat at him.

He laughed at her, "You have no power."

Ivan felt his scalp twitch. It was a sensation that became pain, spreading down through his body until it reached his hands, then his feet. He started to scream, but still the pain intensified, he felt as if his limbs were on fire. With a flourish of her bruised and bloody hand Sookie ripped his skeleton out of his body. Ivan saw in slow motion what she had done to him, before collapsing.

"Only a real spineless bastard beats on a girl!" Sookie told him.


	23. Chapter 23

Eric's Demons

Chapter Twenty-three

-

Alone on the edge of the plantation Azazel watched the slaughter. When it was done he turned away, the oldest of his kind, and now the last.

* * *

Heedless of the wounds that crossed his own lean frame Eric caught Sookie as she collapsed. She was a mess of bruises and cuts, her eyes were swelling closed, her mouth was a mess. Biting into his own arm he dripped his own precious blood into her mouth.

"Stay with me Sookie," he pleaded, tears in his eyes.

Her breathing was ragged, she had blacked out. When he checked her pulse it was weak and irregular.

Eric took to the air, carrying her to hospital. He pleaded with her all the way there to stay with him, to live.

The emergency room was empty when he got there, the medical staff took her from him, ushered him outside, before he went he leaned in to kiss her tenderly on her bruised and battered mouth.

"I love you," he told her.

Sookie smiled.

* * *

There was a shape in the room with her, a presence.

Sookie had been here more than two weeks while she recovered. In that time she had grown used to the doctors and nurses coming and going. Eric was here every night, attending her every whim. He fussed, he nursed, he'd even read to her. Only with the threat of dawn was he forced to leave, to return as soon as dark fell again.

Once the Magister had visited her. She would forever remember it as one of the most awkward moments of her life.

"The vampire nation owes you a great debt," he had told her.

"I take plastic," she had quipped, laughing nervously.

But now there was a presence in the room, a spirit. Sookie knew who he was, had known all along that he would come. The door opened and an orderly came in, Sookie tried to warn him, tried to tell him to flee, but her distress just made him come closer.

Azazel smiled from the stolen face.

"My brothers wait in the Valley," he told her.

"I know, I showed them the way," she smiled at him, showing him the best teeth in Louisiana that money could buy.

"I don't understand," he told her, "do you know where your power comes from?"

Sookie knew she should have been frightened, she should have been screaming for help, but she felt calm. If anything it was Azazel who should be frightened.

"Inside," she told him, "I didn't know it was there until your daughter showed me where to look."

A look of pain came and went from his face at her mention of Nula.

"She wasn't meant to die, Satarel was too ambitious," he told her, stepping closer to the bed.

"Have you come to kill me?" Sookie asked him.

"No little one, warn you," he told her.

"Warn me? About what? What lie do you have to tell?" she tried to sit up in the bed, but he reached out, pushed her back down. In her mind the doors were open but she hesitated.

What harm can it do?

"You fought on the wrong side, little one, you betrayed your own blood," he told her.

"Betrayed, how? What do you mean?" she demanded, pushing his hand off her.

"Your powers, so like Nula but so much stronger. Where do you think they came from? Why did you think Nula understood them and their use? Why, Sookie Stackhouse, where you the one gifted with the power to beat us?"

He stopped, turning to watch two doctors pass by the door. They were used to frequent visitors, so walked on by.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you are of our blood, Eric Northman knew it when he first saw you. He knew who you were, what you were, what you would be capable of. I imagine my daughter knew it too," he sighed. "They tricked you into helping them, and you fell for their lies without ever questioning any of it."

"Now you lie," she said. "Eric loves me."

"Really Sookie, he did a deal with Bill and the queen for them to watch you until he needed you. Your arrival warned him that we were coming. Did you not think it odd that they backed down so easy? We tortured the truth out of Bill before we left him to die with the hunters."

"Now I know you lie," Sookie told him, "you want to poison me against them so that I wont help them."

"Really, Sookie, do you really think I came here to do that?" he asked.

"You forget, Azazel. Before this all started, before I was the chosen one to fight the Nephilim at Eric's side, before I had the powers to stop your kind, I was already a telepath. And you are a bad liar."

Behind Azazel there was a cough, as Eric Northman let him know he was there.

_A/N Many thanks for reading. It's been an absolute pleasure to do this. I think I'll borrow these two again, they are a delight to work with!_


End file.
